The Circumstance of Inevitability
by snowingstone
Summary: One rock star meets a bodyguard? How much will it take for destinies to collide and these two women to fall to the tide of fate? Just one glance. It was inevitable. Very OCC Shiznat and rated M: violence, disturbing content, language, and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Hime or the movie Bodyguard with Kevin Costner and Whitney Houston.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Your assignment, should you chose to accept has been laid out before you. This device will be self-destruct in 5… 4… 3…"

The blonde laid the device on the grass next to her and lit a cigarette. As the smoke billowed up from the device she exhaled the long drag from her Marlboro. Smoke from her lips and that of the device mingled in a shapeless dance of greys. When the device stopped smoking she stubbed out her cigarette in the grass on the riverbank where she sat. She actually hated to smoke but in times of stress or a good romp in the sheets it hit a spot and, after time and use, felt good. All of her likes and dislikes didn't matter when a bright brunette at the magazine stand shoved a newspaper in her hand with a cell phone and a pack of cigarettes. It only meant one thing, mission time. This mission, should she choose to accept, sent her home, back to Japan. The appeal of the assignment, the target, was appealing however she was of two minds about the subject. She would love to see her mother a temple high priestess, but the idea of being on the same soil has her father made a chill shoot up her spine.

She sighed as she stood tossing the destroyed cell phone into the river. The target, well lets just say she would greatly enjoy her mission. She stuck her hands in her pockets and the cigarettes in the jacket. She walked the city streets on her way to say farewell to all the lovely French women of beautiful Paris.

Light and glamor flashed. The woman on the stage was every punk rocker fans dream with her short little red and black plaid skirt, and even shorter black crop top polo. Her long black hair was in pig tails for this song and she wore a pair of half-moon glasses. She played too the crowd, coaxed them with her ballad of love, and not having anything till she met that person. The crowd swayed back and forth as lighters danced like fireflies in the packed arena just to hear her and her band, Willow. Her lyrics were sometimes wispy and almost dreamy, but they can turn as hard thick bark, and then as deep as roots under the earth.

She was every little anime fan boys fantasy as she flashed a little thigh, maybe even a glimpse of the cute teddy bear panties under her too short skirt. She didn't know the two people on the side stage out of view spoke of ominous events.

"She will hate it, you know?"

"Of course she will, but what else can we do?" Asked a redhead with green eyes.

"Midori," paused the man next to the personal assistant, "Find the best, and get them. Money is no object."

Midori watched her old friend Reito walk away and she shook her head. She could never get over the way he treated his own sister. One moment she was a commodity, a cash cow, then he was caring and would do anything for his little sister. She smiled as she saw a little black haired girl run out and he swooped the girl up into his arms. Little Nina had that hard ass wrapped around her little finger. Midori looked back to Willow's lead singer as she sang the last song of the night. It's been a long time since Fuka Academy and Midori felt her stomach tighten in stress. She already did the research. She knew who the best was, but she was not entirely sure she wanted to call them. With a heavy sigh she pulled out her phone and dialed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Well if you are back for a second time you are interested. One of my awesome anonymous reviewers said they would like to see a switch in roles in terms or bodyguard and protected. Well love here you go. Shizuru is Natsuki's bodyguard. Please review as that fuels my reason to write and enjoy as that is your awesomeness right.

* * *

><p>The drive up the coast was serene and dare Shizuru say gorgeous. The temple were her mother resided and reigned over as high priestess was always a safe haven for Shizuru especially after that damned festival. No one knew of her despair, or her personal hell. She was thankful she never had to fight her friends, and watch their loved ones die but the disappearances around campus could not go solved. She as student body president was torn by her duty to her fellow students and her duty to protect the one person she held most dear… even if they didn't know it. Shizuru's mother knew the festival; she was one of the Sears Foundation high council members. When Shizuru appeared on the temple steps after the festival, her mother held her as if she was about to flutter away like the particles of the cherished people each HiME had fought to protect. Since that moment Shizuru and her mother had an inseparable relationship, forged through a shared hardship. It had been then that her mother told her that full truth. There had been a forced festival about 18 years ago; she had won but not her freedom. Shizuru's father was the then Obsidian Prince. Shizuru couldn't keep it straight in her head, she was exhausted. The thought of being the product of rape repelled her and she did nothing but curl into her mother's arms. She didn't care who he was, her mother was there, and she loved her and only her.<p>

Later Shizuru had learned that the price to win this festival was to protect the person she most loved. They would live, but her life was forfeit. The council had offered her 4 choices: die, provide an obsidian heir, become a priestess and groom future festival winners, or become their hired spy. She chose the last. All she had to do was make sure her treasured person was safe, and acquire information. She didn't care as long as Natsuki was safe, even if the motorcycle, gun shooting tomboy didn't know she exist outside of being student council president.

Shizuru smiled and shook her head to clear the memories. As her old Mazda wound about the coast toward a mansion set on the cliffs she had to admit she never thought of seeing Natsuki in pig-tails. The idea was almost comical. Shizuru could remember the fresh scent of her hair on the breeze as she walked in from of her class and the constant pout on her pink lips. Shizuru had never wondered how the world had changed after she won the festival but maybe that was one of the things that changed. Natsuki had become, dare she say… cute. Well more cute and pig-tails, HA!

Shizuru's smile never faded as she came to an Iron Gate and intercom. On close inspection the box had wires hanging out of the bottom and it looked more like a decoration than a communications device. She eyed the machine the pressed the button then snatched her hand back as the wires sparked. A moment later a fuzzy and distorted voice was heard from the speaker.

"May…Hel…oo?"

"Yes I'm her to see Midori Sugiura."

"…..sta…tc…waoo?"

"Alexander the Great was prince of Macedonia," Shizuru said testing security. If she couldn't hear them maybe they couldn't hear her. And if they couldn't hear her then she shouldn't… before she completed that thought the gate opened. They didn't ask her who she was. She schooled her features trying not to shake her head. What if she was an intruder? Then she smiled and thought back to her arsenal in her trunk. Maybe she should pretend to be an intruder… na it's not a great way to make an impression on your new boss.

As she drove the drive toward the mansion she saw how close to undergrowth had got to the road and anyone could be lurking in the bushes. Yes it was aesthetically pleasing and provided mass quantities of privacy but anyone can hop the fence, lurk in the bushes and wait. Finally she came to a massive white mansion with pillars beside the front door and a limousine driver washing and drying cars in the drive. He saw Shizuru's old Mazda and new she shouldn't be there and Shizuru inwardly smiled saying a little prayer of thanks that there was a person of some intelligence here on this property. He came to her car as she got out and shut the door. She straightened her black slacks and blood red shirt. Then she put her jacket and sunglasses on and looked all the professional when she was greeted by the driver.

"Hello, who are you?" asked a young brown haired man with bright yet suspicious eyes.

"I'm Betsy Ross here to see Midori Sugiura," lied Shizuru. The man let her go with a confused look on his face as he pointed to a side building.

As Midori reached the side building she heard the heavy drums and electric guitar of a fast paced yet pop-ish song. Once she opened the door she was blew back a moment by the heat, the lights, and the vapor coming from smoke machines. That soulful voice came through speakers all over the building and as Shizuru made her way to the commotion of dancers in costumes, soundmen shouting directions, and filming crews she saw that shock of long red hair and bee lined it to an old acquaintance. She stood next to Midori for a moment watching and gauging all the activity, ways to exit the building, ways to get in, were to hide to shoot the star. Then Midori jumped upon seeing Shizuru and smiled.

"Ever the sneaky one weren't you?" Midori welcomed with a side hug. They didn't know each other well but Midori knew who she was since she had uncovered the festival due to her research and spot on investigation skills. Shizuru let the familiar contact and squeezed back briefly in greeting before looking around. She didn't see her yet, and she didn't realize until that moment how much she wished to see Natsuki.

"You know me Midori. I'm full of surprises," Shizuru joked back. Midori laughed that the girl she knew but saw the hard lines of the woman she became. She looked older, serious, and less… innocent. Midori could not help but notice one more thing about Shizuru. Even in those black slacks, and jacket with the blood red shirt trying to be all the more the bodyguard, she was exquisite, strikingly beautiful. Shizuru had always been a cute if not beautiful child but this older Shizuru was breathtaking. Midori shook her head and cursed herself. Shizuru even had an effect on her; imagine all the men and women that would lay themselves at her feet just for one night.

Then her eyes, the color of dried blood, caught hers and Midori was paralyzed.

"So where is my client?" inquired Shizuru pleasantly, professionally. Midori snapped out of her trance then her own eyes flicked toward a large chair in the middle of the room camouflaged by all the equipment. Shizuru's eyes shot to the spot just as the song ended and then before the little spitfire she knew emerged from the chair. All it took was one nanosecond and it was clear. There was never a moment she was rid of the person she cherished enough to kill for.

She watched as Midori flipped her gaze back to Shizuru trying to clear her head. Shorter than she was with green eyes that sparkled and those kissable pouty lips, her black hair always held that purple hue just like that of a raven. To Shizuru she would always be her raven. Free to fly away and oblivious to events down here on the ground. She shouted directions to the dancers and they did the routine for her and Shizuru just realized, they were shooting a music video. She was a pair of sweats so her number must not be up yet. Then she turned to Shizuru who clenched her jaw and froze her gaze. Natsuki walked closer and Shizuru didn't budge and appeared nonchalant as the women pierced her gaze.

"School Council President," then Natsuki cocked her head, "No it would be Shizuru now wouldn't it?" Natsuki greeted the bodyguard. Then Shizuru cocked her own head.

"It has always been Natsuki for me, so excuse me if I slip since you are my employer," Shizuru drawled and smiled at Natsuki.

"You begin now Shizuru and don't get in the way," instructed Natsuki as she turned away.

"Actually, I have already started," jabbed the bodyguard at the retreating figure of the woman, and walked from the building with Midori in tow.

Damn that woman. She listened to the music pump and jive and hoped this Pop cross over will not hit her punk fans as selling out. Nobody knew this but she held small … shall she say primal urges toward Shizuru since middle school. She had a feeling the School President was different being traditionally taught but she never thought she would see her again after an accident her senior year that caused her to close out her last month of school home schooled but she still graduated from Fuka Academy.

Secretly Natsuki wanted more of the mysterious woman who spoke calmly, confidently. She always made Natsuki feel as if she spoke straight to her in public assemblies then she would turn to another student. Natsuki shook her head she was 22 and had a career, fuck the bitch. She had things to do like getting this ensemble together. Why in the hell was Shizuru Fujino here in her house and looking at her like things had not changed in the 5 years she left. She looked over to the little girl she cherish more than anything, her daughter, Nina.

"Nina come here," directed Natsuki. Nina came running to her mother happily to her arms, and Natsuki hugged the girl to her chest the put her in her lap.

"Can you tell me what we need to work on in the dance honey?" Natsuki smiled as Nina in her pig tails and amber eyes watched as the beat bounced and the dancers performed for the little girl. Then she turned into her mother's embrace.

"That lady is off on the beat," Nina proclaimed to a woman in the back row. Nina looked up to a monitor that replied the dance and she called the woman over.

"Sachi, I know it's hard but maybe this will help, watch." Once the woman saw her off beat dance she understood and the next performance was perfect. Natsuki loved her back up group, they were a family so she was more apt to show them their mistakes. If they fixed them they can stay, if they didn't they were then let go. It was only fair in this industry.

She stripped off her sweat suit and gave them to Nina who was profoundly happy.

"Can you watch and tell me what mommy does wrong baby?" Natsuki smiled as she kissed her daughters head.

"You are never wrong mommy. You will be perfect."

"Thanks for believing that Blossom." Then Natsuki in an outfit to die for joined the group and finished the video. The music pumped through her veins and her entire spirit saying to her she was queen and to hell to anyone who claimed different.

After the video was put to rest she called Midori to the house to join her for a night cap.

They sat on the patio that over looked the lit pool and part of the gardens. She ached to know why Shizuru was there at her house in the middle of Japanese countryside watching her newest music video in progress. She turned to the one person that took her like and flipped it from 5 years ago.

Natsuki saw with her feet up with a screwdriver gracing her lips, but she had to admit there was a lot more vodka than there was orange juice. Midori was a simple beer girl but you had to have great beer nothing watered down but a good stiff pale ale or a porter. Tonight Midori came out with a coke colored substance in a glass and Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Been a long day and Jack and Coke help. What's up?" she asked as the celebrity sipped her screwdriver. Natsuki didn't know where to begin. So she was blunt.

"What the hell is happening in my house?" Murmured Natsuki over her drink. She waited many moments to hear her friend and caretakers words.

"You are targeted," Midori spoke allowed as she watched the water ripple in the breeze on the pool. She turned to Natsuki and gave her that look.

"Someone threatened to kill you, numerous times and we are afraid," confessed Midori.

"Who is we, Midori? Natsuki demanded in a deeper voice.

"Reito, and me. I told him you would hate it, but he said money was no object so I got the best in the business." Midori relaxed after confession. There were no lies between her and Natsuki. She was clear.

"Who decided to contact her?" asked Natsuki darkly. Midori's freedom felt like sand through fingers.

"It was me," stated Midori holding her head high knowing Shizuru was the right choice. "Ya know what fuck you Natsuki. She is the best in the business protecting people from kings to presidents now we ask her to watch a musician. Think about. She could have chosen someone else, but she chose you, the best in the world. Take it for what it's worth, you need this woman, and to hell with you if you allow your feelings to get in the way." Midori left a stunned friend behind and hoped she understood the ramifications of her actions. Especially for her daughter.

Natsuki watched her old advisor and friend leave. She could always count on Midori to be honest with her but this honest, never. There was something more. She relaxed and memories invaded her thoughts. Shizuru was there in the student council room. She found her at an open window but she could feel her moving her hair out of her eyes in a quasi-sleep state. But she was there 30 ft. from her when her eyes opened. Maybe she'd wanted Shizuru to touch her. Maybe out of everyone at school Natsuki wanted her touch and no one else's.

When the life of the rock star flared she partook of drugs, and orgies, and alcohol. She loved being a rock star out of high school and was unable to fathom how her rock group did so well year after year. Then, after a week long haze that was drug induced, an interesting development occurred. For creative purposes Natsuki of the band Willow did not want to be disturbed for the term of 12 months. The press said something like the "Soul of the Willow tree wants to make music from roots," Or something like that. Basically it was her pregnancy. No one could now about Nina. She never wanted Nina to be part of the glitz and glam of that world. Oddly the press respected her announcement of going to roots and she made the best album Willow ever recorded. It was the beauty of life and birth. The fears of a mother never being wanted by a child, and never being able to care but always fighting to care for the child. That was her music. Fuck the boy who never loved her. It was her daughter she thought about as she sang every lyric.

She was jarred from her thoughts as a figure stood on the opposite of the pool near the pool house. She knew that blonde hair, she knew the way jeans hugged those hips. Hell she knew every inch of Shizuru's clothed body and even now wished she could uncover those placed between body and cloth. Natsuki shook her head and stood, looked once at Shizuru and then headed inside with a mixed of feelings and only one dream.

Shizuru's hands on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the sun had begun to show the bodyguard was up. Running, running and more running. She was surprised by the pure square mileage of the place but she could not shake Natsuki from her mind. Being near her again solidified something primal, deep down, and possible ancient. She must protect this woman. Shizuru at a jog approached the cliffs and knelt down on the ground. There were tracks but they could have been animal tracks. There was no tread from a shoe or boot but the tracks lead off the cliffs. Stranger and stranger. First she gets a call from Midori that sounded like a bad Mission Impossible movie, and then Natsuki looked at her as if she had no idea why she was standing in her house. She told her she started immediately, but did Natsuki understand Shizuru's job? She bent over at the waist gathering breaths of air.

"You are out of shape Shizuru," jabbed Natsuki. Shizuru spun around and found Natsuki's eyes challenging her. Shizuru kept a placid mask on her face as she regarded her employer in a green jogging suit. The color brightened Natsuki's already dazzling eyes.

"Fine, Miss Kuga, teach me the meaning of endurance," Shizuru said tightly trying not to display any emotion. Natsuki only cocked her head and motioned for Shizuru to follow.

"Let's walk Shizuru. I think we need to talk," Natsuki waited for Shizuru to reach her, walking beside her back to the mansion then began, "I didn't know why you were here yesterday and I apologize for my behavior. I was only just informed of the situation last night." Shizuru stopped suddenly.

"Are you telling me you had no idea of the death threats, the break-ins, the pictures, the creepy love letters?" asked Shizuru shocked. Natsuki only shook her head and looked away. Shizuru watched her boss and the way the wind blew her hair from her pony tail. Her fingers twitched and she fought to keep her fingers to herself instead of tucking those stray hairs behind Natsuki's ear.

"I don't care about anything else but protecting Nina," Natsuki whispered as she turned to walk back to the mansion, "But I will not let this ruin my life."

Shizuru watched as Natsuki marched back to the house. With her hands on her hips she turned around and looked at the cliff toward those tracks. Before she made the decision to walk out to the edge someone shouted her name. She turned and found Midori waving her in. With one last look to the tracks she walked to the house and begin her day.

"You have added duties now," Shizuru stated as she began unloading boxes, and equipment. The boy stood near the wall and watched.

"What do you mean added duties?"

"I bet you can wash those cars all day long and not bat an eyelash. So we are adding to your duties. You are now my assistant," instructed Shizuru.

"Hey, washing the cars pays for college," defended Takumi.

"Great job! Collage is fantastic," beamed Shizuru, "But we are still adding to your duties." She smiled to the boy as he grumbled and unloaded a box then opened it. Shizuru stopped as Takumi picked up one of her guns then put it back. Then Shizuru took the gun in her hand and checked the magazine and loaded a round in the chamber.

"So if I refuse you gonna kill me?" Joked a tense Takumi.

"They would never find the body," smiled Shizuru prettily with a sadistically calm look on her face.'

"Ok, so what do I have to do?"

"Use your ears, then tell me what's going on no matter how trivial I want to know everything," instructed Shizuru. Takumi opened his mouth to ask a question when there was a bone chilling scream from the main house. Shizuru took off like a rocket with Takumi behind her. She flew up the stairs and hurdled the railing. She was silently thankful she was still in her running gear. When she rounded the corner to a bedroom there was Natsuki holding a child in her arms backing to the wall away from the bed. Shizuru looked and saw nothing then she looked under the bed and saw it coiled and hissing.

"Oh shit!" Shizuru turned back to Takumi and told him to get a shovel and call animal control. Takumi shot off with his instructions and then she looked right at Natsuki holding the little girl who was silent as Natsuki shushed the girl's small whimpers. When Natsuki's green orbs met her blood red Shizuru spoke in a calm voice.

"Place the child on the bed," Shizuru's soothing voice calmed Natsuki down just enough for her to put Nina on the bed very gently.

"What is your name little one," asked Shizuru as she knelt back and checked on the snake. She could make out the brown body with darker drown and black patterns. She inwardly cursed as the triangular head turned to Natsuki. Shizuru tapped the floor just outside of the bedframe and was rewarded with the snake spinning towards her.

"Get on the bed Natsuki," Shizuru softly instructed her eyes on the snake. Natsuki gently slipped up on the bed with Nina.

"Nina, I am Nina," said the little girl answering Shizuru's question.

"That's a pretty name Nina. Hold tight to your sister ok?"

"She is not my sister she is my mommy," corrected the little girl. Shizuru looked at Natsuki with a raised eyebrow, then she looked at the snake again. It was beginning to go to the back of the bed.

"Well Nina you are as pretty as your mommy but I need you to do me a favor, can you do that?"

The little girl nodded her head.

"I need you to slowly stand on the bed and walk to me."

Natsuki slowly lifted Nina a put her lightly on the bed and kissed her daughter before the little girl began to slowly walk to Shizuru. Shizuru was still watching the snake and once Nina was to the end of the bed Shizuru motioned for her to jump into her arms. She child didn't hesitate as she flew the distance into Shizuru's arms. She put Nina down in the hall and told her to go to the dining room and climb on top of the table and wait for her mommy. With one look back the little girl did what was instructed. Now Shizuru looked back to Natsuki.

"Thank you," Natsuki said shaking. The bed began to lightly shake from Natsuki's state of shock and then Shizuru found the snake. She looked at Natsuki and help her eyes.

"You have to do the same thing Nina did. Can you do it?'

"Will you catch me?" asked Natsuki in a small voice almost like that of a child. Shizuru smiled warmly and nodded.

"I will always be there to catch you if you let me but we need to hurry, the snake is climbing up the bed post," Shizuru stated calmly. She watched as Natsuki's eyes opened wide in horror. Natsuki edged up on all fours and crawled toward Shizuru. Shizuru watched the woman in her petrified state slowly make her way to her. The Natsuki stood on the bed and Shizuru nodded. Natsuki leapt and crashed into Shizuru colliding with her and then Shizuru took her momentum and spun them into the hall. She let go of Natsuki and then shut the door. She sighed.

"You didn't catch me you flung me," complained Natsuki rubbing her hip were it hurt when she landed on the floor. Shizuru shook her head.

"I can put you back in there with the mamushi if you want," claimed Shizuru reaching for the door knob. Natsuki jumped at Shizuru's out stretched hand.

"No, no that is quite alright. Thank you," Natsuki said as she hugged her savior. Shizuru didn't return her embrace even though she left her arms almost lift to hold Natsuki.

"Was my job," Shizuru shrugged then headed down the hall. She should have been thinking of the snake, how did it get in the bedroom, was it planted, etcetera. But all she could think of was Nina, and her mommy. Natsuki as a mother. She hadn't been expecting that.

Natsuki nearly cried as she watched Shizuru walk away. She wanted, no she needed to be held and Shizuru just walked away. What was her problem? Lifesaving moment were anyone could have died, and all Natsuki wanted was a hug. She walked to the dining room looking for her daughter and she wasn't there. After the recent episode with the snake Natsuki was in full hyper mom mode. She walked briskly opening doors as she went looking for her daughter and then heard voices when she rounded the corner to the living room.

Shizuru was their directing animal control to what room it was and what was inside and the men took off to the room nearly knocking Natsuki over. She looked around and saw Shizuru lift Nina up on a bar stool and walk around to the kitchen. Natsuki stood back and watched.

"Now my little one, you were very brave and I think it's time for treats. Have you ever had an orange soda float?" Shizuru asked as she began taking out vanilla ice cream, 3 every large glasses, and orange soda from the refrigerator. The little girl shook her head but her eyes were bright as she saw the contents scattered on the bench.

"Do you want to try one?"

"Yes, please."

"Great but," Shizuru paused then look at Nina, "I need an assistant wanna help out old Shizuru? Your mommy hurt me when she crashed into me." The little girl practically jumped from the stool then rushed to the opposite side of the bar. Natsuki smiled as Shizuru lifted the girl up on the bench and gave the girl the ice cream scooper. Nina scooped 2 large and messy blobs of ice cream into each glass. Then Shizuru pop the top on a can of orange and told her to pour slowly. Well slowly is a matter of experience and Nina made a mess as the carbonated water hit to cream and fizzed up over the glass. Shizuru laughed as she saw the same pout that graced Natsuki's face for the majority of high school.

Natsuki watched as Shizuru cleaned out the glass and cleaned off the counter being ever so patient with her daughter. Once they were done Shizuru gave the girl a straw and a spoon.

"Well done Nina, enjoy. You earned it." Shizuru sucked on the straw and Natsuki felt a stirring low in her abdomen as she heard Shizuru moan in satisfaction.

"Who is the other glass for Shizuru?" asked a messy child loving her new treat.

"Well it's for your mother," she leaned over and mock whispered in Nina's ear, "She has been spying on us little one. Do you want to invite her over for an orange float?"

Natsuki was caught and she felt the blush creep up her throat and stain her cheeks pink. Shizuru turned and Natsuki swallowed as she found herself caught by those crimson eyes. She felt like she was in high school all over again and her crush was there looking at only her again. Nina offered her a float and Natsuki came over to the bar and tried the frothy drink and moaned out loud. It was divine.

The small peace was broken as animal control walked out of the hall holding the white cloth sack while another came with a container.

"Please don't kill him," pleaded Nina.

"We won't, but we have to take him far away. Such a sweet child you are." Natsuki would have been happier if the damn snake was dead but her innocent 5 year old reminded her things don't always need to die, they need to be removed.

Midori came around the corner and looked at the scene before her and Natsuki felt her stomach drop.

"You need to get dressed the gig in in two hours across town. We will be late."

Natsuki stood from the stool and thanked Nina for offering her the float, then was pulled back buy a deep growling voice.

"There is a gig tonight?" Shizuru asked icily. Natsuki nodded defiantly.

"I guess this is where you earn your paycheck now isn't it," Said Natsuki hotly.

"I have no time to prepare or make adjustment or perimeter walks," Shizuru stopped her eyes flickering to Nina who was still messily slurping her float. "Can I talk to you?" Shizuru asked as she too Natsuki's elbow and went outside.

"Take you hand off of me," Natsuki growled and tore her arm form Shizuru's grip.

"This is your life at stake Natsuki. I am here to protect you get used to that. I need to know of these events. Ahead of time, not 2 hours before we are to arrive."

"You are best in the business, figure it out."

With that Natsuki spun away, hurrying off to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hello everyone. I wanted to thank you for all the kind words. Im going on a little vacation so if i dont update dont worry. Ill do so as soon as I can. Just giving you a heads up. thanks.

~Snow

* * *

><p>The ride to the club was tense and very uncomfortable in the black limo. Shizuru was dressed in a pair of sleek black jeans, and black V-neck t-shirt tucked in her pants fastened by a black belt with a black coat that fit her frame just enough to make her slim figure all the more striking while concealing her guns. She simmer in the limo while attempting to have the air of nonchalance. Her sunglasses hid her blood red eyes and was thankful to have them shield the anger that she knew rested behind her gaze. Natsuki conversed with the other band members about the entrance to the stage and where they would be coming from. She listened intently to every detail of their plan while watching the streets pass them by, then she felt a tap on her thigh.<p>

"SO you are the bodyguard?" asked Mai with sparking eyes, and a pretty smile. Shizuru found it hard to dislike such an approachable and motherly figure. But she kept her guard up.

"So you are the guitarist?" quipped Shizuru with a smile. Mai shook her head and laughed.

"Whoa there, you don't have to be defensive. Natsuki told us earlier about what happened at the house and I for one am very happy for your quick thinking," Mai chatted.

"It wasn't that quick," rebuked Natsuki pouting. Shizuru merely cocked her head to the side slightly at the attitude of her employer. "It is her job after all."

"To save you from bullets, and assault but bludgeoning, not manhandle snakes," corrected Mai from Natsuki's side.

"I didn't manhandle anything," Shizuru looked at Natsuki and with a chill to her voice, "I was evidently doing my job," retorted Shizuru. Then there was a laugh from the cute brunette next to her.

"That's not the way she told it," Laughed Chie, "Natsuki said you threw her down the hall after she jumped toward you after crawling on the bed after you said the snake was climbing up the bed post."

"Oh really? That's how she told it," Shizuru took her sunglasses off and folded them in to her breast pocket that lined the jacket. She regarded Natsuki and the slightly rosy tent that seemed to crawl up from her neck then splash her cheeks. Green met red, and Natsuki tore her eyes from Shizuru's.

"It was a fantastic lie I told her to jump. The snake was only on the floor near the head board. Doing absolutely nothing," Shizuru said watching Natsuki. Anger welled in Natsuki's eyes.

"You lied to me? "Growled Natsuki.

"But of course, how else would you have lunged into my arms to … Manhandle you." Shizuru and Natsuki stared one another down until silence was broken by Chie fanning herself.

"You can manhandle me anytime Shizuru, whew," Chie smiled and patted Shizuru's thigh playfully.

"Was the snake big?" asked an innocent voice to the side of Mai. A dark headed girl lounged in Mai's lap and Shizuru could swear she was purring from the stroking Mai did to her hair.

"No Mikoto, just very dangerous. I was not very fond of the situation today," Then looked at Natsuki, "Until I 'threw' my boss down the hall."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru seething waiting for anymore moment to get out of the car. IT was then Shizuru looked at each one of the band members and really noticed their outfits. Everyone except Chie wore plaid skirts of different colors and patterns, and Short cropped polo tops. Mikoto sported a spiky unkempt look that seemed to really suit her frantic thrashing when she banged on her drums. Mai had more of a school girl cute look to her that screamed wholesome, and Chie screamed sexy with her androgynous features that appealed to both men and women as she strummed her bass. Then there was Natsuki who wore a coat but Natsuki knew she was in a plaid skirt of some kind, and black hose that were held together by garter belts. She eyed each and every person in the car and the resumed her sights out the window as she slipped her sunglasses back over her eyes.

Shizuru opened the door and immediately scanned the crowd. There were too many people and she as she felt better about the situation her moved to reach in the car to help out the passenger. Her hand was warm in her palm and smiled as she was rewarded with a playful peck to her cheek. Chie then turned around and threw up her arms and greeted her fans. Then Natsuki held out her hand and Shizuru took the bag. In Shizuru's opinion it was safe enough for the star to get out of the car on her own. With a huff Natsuki flew out of the car and gave Shizuru a go to hell look then followed her bass player up the steps. Shizuru followed closely behind her then flicked her attention to the side as a beer bottle dropped from above the stars and landed right behind her.

There was not an escape route and Shizuru hated it. True she was a spy, sometimes an assassin, and sometimes bodyguard but she knew a boxed in position when she saw it and if anything happened all hell would break loose. She felt more and more anxious. She put on her ear phone and mic and contacted Takumi and told him to be on standby. The stage simply jet into the crowd. There was no barrier to the musicians and their fans and Shizuru grit her teeth as she could easily see the problem in getting to Natsuki if it was necessary. She looked around and watched at the group hit the stage but Natsuki lingered.

"Don't look like you are going to shoot everyone Shizuru. It's bad for the group's image," Natsuki taunted with a dark smile. She knew this drove Shizuru insane and she knew Shizuru was in super bodyguard mode but she teased the woman none the less. Shizuru watched the crowed as the band warmed up and they crept closer to the stage. Shizuru, on high alert, didn't notice when Natsuki took her coat off. The outfit was just like everyone else's, cropped polo, plaid skirt, but something in Natsuki's eyes bore into Shizuru's. She was gorgeous, and Shizuru fought the urge to reach out to Natsuki and tell her softly, her whisper on her ear meant to drive the woman insane to tell her she was divine. Shizuru closed off her featured and feigned boredom until Natsuki leapt out on stage.

The group was pumping, the music pounding. The crowed room snuck closer to the stage if that was possible, and every time Natsuki reached out her fingers to the crowd she tensed. Natsuki even turned a flirted and sang to Shizuru taunting, advertising her win that she was master of her own life. Then she felt it. The stage shifted, and as if in slow motion her charge got to close to a grabby fan and off she went into the crowd. Natsuki screamed and tried to fight of the hands of the crowd but they were everywhere, clawing, scratching, and grabbing trying to get a piece of her. Part of her shirt was torn and lost to the floor, another person won the head set microphone, and another fought for one of her shoes. Shizuru flashed out from the wings of the stage and dove to the floor where Natsuki was being carried away like a piece of meat hoisted above the shoulders of a famished village.

Hands, and nails raked her skin and she realized for the first time in a very long time she didn't have control. She didn't have the ground beneath her feet and she hated it. Pain lanced throughout her body and people tried to pull her apart attempting to be a person that got a handful of Willow's front singer. The star prayed it would end and tears began to slip from the corners and she desperately fought for control, fought for her freedom. Suddenly soft, yet muscular arms pulled her to a firm body and then with a grunt her savior lifted her off her feet as they kicked and plowed people down in their path. Natsuki only buried her face in their neck thankful. The door flew open as she saw Mikoto run ahead and push the doors open ushering … Shizuru. Natsuki looked into her face and saw fear, and intense concentration spread over her brow. Shizuru shoved Natsuki's body into the car and all she heard was her shout to Takumi to drive.

She was gentle in her ministrations as she pulled off her jacket and wrapped Natsuki in the warmth of the black coat but she couldn't stop shaking. She was cold, and her hands trembled. Then she felt warm arms around her and pull her to a soft yet firm chest. Natsuki shut her eyes and simply fell into those gentle arms and let Shizuru stroke her hair and calm her as if she were a child frightened by the most petrifying nightmare.

Takumi watched both women in his rearview mirror from time to time. He watched the way Natsuki melted into Shizuru and he watched as Shizuru, unknown to anyone but him brushed one lone fear from her eyes then kissed the woman's head soothing her. Soothing her like a lover would for the one they cherished most in the world.

When she lifted her from the car bundled in her jacket she felt her arms circle her neck. She felt delicate like glass about to shatter. Shizuru went straight to her pool house. She knew the area better and she could watch her easier. Natsuki was in the realm of semi-consciousness, and Shizuru fought to squeeze her harder to wake her from this daze. Shizuru walked to the bathroom and told her what she was doing as she did it so the woman wouldn't snap form her daze and attack her. She told her softly and gently when she took off her shoe, when she slid the trashed stockings down her legs. She guided Natsuki in all her ministrations and Natsuki didn't flinch as Shizuru adverted her eyes when she slid the torn shirt over Natsuki's head, and then she talked to her. She told her she was nervous unclasping her bra, while looking her in her unseeing eyes, then up a towel around her to cover up her body. Shizuru asked Natsuki many times to wake up so she can soak in the bath. When it came to undressing the rest of her Shizuru could not do it. She got the bath water ready and began filling the tub. Then head out of the bathroom dialing a number along the way.

"Where is she?" shrieked Midori over the phone panicking.

"She is here in my bathroom at the pool house. I need your help undressing her. She has cuts, and bruises all over and we need to clean them." Shizuru blinked and looked at the phone as she heard the phone cut and a dial tone. No more than three minutes later Midori was coming in as Shizuru turned off the water to the bath.

"I got half way undress," Shizuru blushed and turned to look elsewhere, "I didn't feel comfortable undressing her the rest of the way without permission or help from someone she trusts." Midori nodded and walked to in of Shizuru's towels Midori did as she had done and told her everything they were doing but Natsuki shied away from Midori's hands. Each time they went to touch her to help her get into the bath Natsuki flinched and shied away. Midori looked at Shizuru who stood leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, and on ankle over the other.

"Come over her I have an idea," instructed Midori. "I'll stand back and be here if you need any help."

Shizuru nodded and inhaled. She was not ready for this. Every dream was about to be shattered, and reality was about to make its self-known with a hard smack. Shizuru knelt down in front of Natsuki and placed her hands on her shoulders telling her that she needed Natsuki to stand. When she complied Shizuru told her everything she was doing as she pealed the remaining articles of clothing off of her charge. Natsuki let the towel drop as Shizuru guided her to the bath. Shizuru stood to retrieve a wash cloth but Natsuki's hand shot out.

"Don't leave me," whispered Natsuki. Shizuru knelt back down and made Natsuki look at her. She gently tilted her chin up. Shizuru did not put on a mask to hide her feelings. She showed them to Natsuki hoping that Natsuki would understand she would not lie to her.

"I won't leave honey. I need to get a wash cloth to clean your cuts," Shizuru motioned to her arms and legs and Natsuki saw for the first time the damage her fans had wrecked up on her. Shizuru swept a stray lock of hair behind Natsuki's ear. "You got the hell beat out of you Natsuki-chan."

"You haven't called me that in years," Natsuki said with wet eyes. Shizuru made sure Natsuki watched her as she got the cloth. Midori watched their interaction.

"I'll tell Nina you are staying with a friend tonight. With you be alright Natsuki?" Midori excused herself as Natsuki nodded.

Left alone Shizuru tried to concentrate on Natsuki. Natsuki reached for the cloth to clean her cuts but winced then looked at Shizuru then back to her own hands. Shizuru wet the cloth, then rubbed soap in the rag. Then Shizuru gently washed the grime from Natsuki's arms and dried blood in some areas along her biceps. Natsuki hissed as it burned at moments and every time Shizuru heard her his or see her flinch she apologized. Natsuki was washed from head to foot by the time she stood to dry off. Shizuru drained the tub and told Natsuki to take anything she needed from the top drawer. Shizuru silently thanked Midori for sending someone with clean undergarments and pajamas but she offered just in case. When Shizuru came to the bedroom she saw Natsuki sitting on the bed wrapped in a towel.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't really move very well. I'm still and banged up. And the cuts stretch," Natsuki swallowed, "I need your help." Shizuru nodded and knelt in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki was beyond embarrassed but she felt safe in Shizuru's care. She heard everything Shizuru told her when she stripped her for the bath. She heard her tell her she was nervous and uncomfortable with the situation but she couldn't focus. When Midori came to help she couldn't stand her touch. It felt wrong somehow. Shizuru's touch was comforting, gentle, and loving. She didn't want anything else that moment.

When Shizuru washed the blood and dirt from her skin she felt so very comfortable with her, she felt very right sitting there with Shizuru's gentle touch all over her body. She knew this was all her fault she didn't want to think about it anymore, she didn't even want to imagine the moment when Shizuru would tell her I told you so. So she stayed where she was and then she limped to her bedroom. She twisted her ankle, and it felt like she went 12 rounds with Mohamad Ali with how much her back and kidneys hurt. She knew she was going to be black and blue with bruises and strains, then cuts. When she asked for Shizuru she was expecting her to deny her telling her it would be in their best interest to have her get dressed on her own. When Shizuru knelt down in front of her she saw something in her red eyes she never had before. Affection, or something deeper. Then Shizuru looked away and helped her get dressed. She took out some anti-biotic ointment and began smearing the medicine over her cuts. She was so gentle with her. No one had ever been that gentle with her. No one had ever took care of her in this manner before, as if she were breakable glass. She prided herself on being as tough as iron but with this woman she torn down every illusion and cut to the core of her. All lies and pretenses of being tough and independent washed away. She didn't want anyone to see this other than Shizuru.

When Shizuru finished she helped Natsuki slide up the bed and in between the sheets. Shizuru looked at her with such fondness that Natsuki couldn't help but look back. She wondered if her gaze reflected her gratitude, and her need to be held and not be left alone.

"I need to take a shower, Natsuki. Give me five minutes," Shizuru softly spoke and Natsuki reluctantly let go of her hand.

She saw the blond woman stand there for a moment before going to the bathroom. Natsuki watched as Shizuru slipped from sight then reappeared wearing purple robe and her hair up in a bun on top of her head. Natsuki's eyes never left her as Shizuru placed a town on the rack right next to the shower. Then with a look over her shoulder she let the robe fall to the floor. Natsuki's lungs failed to work as she glimpsed the body of pure perfection. Shizuru's strong back, feminine curves, and the flash of the side of her breast caught Natsuki off guard.

She heard the shower turn off but her eyes wouldn't open. She finally cracked one eye open and saw the clock. Exactly five minutes and Shizuru stepped from the bathroom in a pair a sweat pants and a t-shirt. Natsuki watched as Shizuru went to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of water, pain killers, a glass, and a bottle of wine, a Merlot is Natsuki was correct. Shizuru placed the glass and bottle next to the chair, and came toward her with the water and pain killers. Shizuru sat on the bed, emptied two pills into her palm and gave Natsuki the bottle.

"What is it?" sked Natsuki as she nodded to the bottle.

"Vicodin," responded Shizuru. Natsuki shook her head.

"I don't want that please just Aspirin, Ibuprofen, or Tylenol. Never something like that again," Natsuki refused. Shizuru went back to the bathroom and brought the Tylenol. And emptied the pills into her hand. Then gave them to Natsuki.

"I would never have anything harder that over the counter pain relievers unless I'm strapped to a chair or bed ever again," Natsuki said as she gulped water and pills in one swallow. She saw the question in Shizuru's eyes but she was grateful she didn't ask.

"When we first made it big we went to party after party. Smoke weird things, ate mind altering mushrooms, dropped drab of acid and in time played with heroin. In that entire time smaller narcotics made it across the table just like pain pills, uppers and downers, the list seemed endless. There was a week of my life I can't get back all because of those drugs." Natsuki watched Shizuru nod with no judgment.

"It was in that time I got pregnant with Nina," Natsuki whispered. Shizuru slipped into the bed and held her friend close to her.

"She is a beautiful child Natsuki," Shizuru said and felt Natsuki nod her head into her chest.

"I swore off eating funky things, and smoking, and pill popping. Aside from the occasional drink the band went drug free after finding out about Nina, Natsuki yawned and felt her eyes get heavy. She felt Shizuru shift her from her chest but Natsuki held her there.

"Please don't leave me alone tonight," pleaded a half passed out Natsuki. All Natsuki could remember was Shizuru curling into her cuddling behind her, protecting her. When sleep completely took Natsuki her dreams were of gentle kisses, and loving warm arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Laying in that bed wrapped around Natsuki drove her insane. The inability to touch Natsuki in ways she wished intoxicated her senses and as soon as she heard her breathing deepen as a hard sleep took hold, she slipped out from beneath the sheets and sat in the chair. Her eyes were bright and her entire body thrummed. She watched the woman she was to protect for a second time. She couldn't do this she could not legitimately protect this person without being unbiased. She should have known she should have never taken the job. It is different than the festival. She protected from afar, from the shadows with Natsuki never knowing. Now in this moment, she Natsuki was too close, to … tangible. Shizuru licked her lips as her thoughts betrayed her chivalry. In the end she took the forgotten wine bottle and glass and poured herself a glass. She sat back and slouched into the chair staring at the ceiling, then to the woman that had her heart for years. One sip then another, and Shizuru made a choice that would haunt her for days to come.

Natsuki felt a body behind her and she sighed and smiled. She didn't leave her. The arms she dreamed about, the lips that caressed her in dreams caused her body to tell her of her attraction to the blonde. After a night sleep and then waking up in her own pool house that housed her savior she would not want to be anywhere else. She felt the body squirm and her senses kicked into high gear. That was not the same size as Shizuru's frame. Natsuki slowly turned over and smiled. Nina found her. She looked at the beautiful child and tucked a sliver of hair behind her ear. Nina began to stir and Natsuki looked over daughter's shoulder and saw the clock read 8:34 am.

"Are you ok Mommy?" asked the little girl. Natsuki only nodded and drew the girl toward her. It was not a bullet or a bomb last night it was the crowd, it was her stupidity that gave her this wake up call to cherish the things around her, and at that moment Nina was there and her walls crumbled. She cried into her daughters' hair. She was about laugh at the situation as her own five year old stroked her hair and patted her back delicately as if she were about to break her mother. When Natsuki's episode was over and tears were wiped away Natsuki realized things were not as they should be. She sat up and Nina sat with her. The room was orderly, picked up and clean. You would never know that Shizuru lived…

"Nina, where is Shizuru?" Natsuki asked trying to cover her panic.

"She left. She saw me coming to the pool house and she left. She was carrying stuff with her and she packed it in her car and told me to watch over you."

Natsuki felt her chest clench, and the beating muscle felt as if it were to be ripped out of her chest. She did leave. She promised her would never leave me and she left. She doesn't care about me. She couldn't hack the stress and she bolted. There was a knock on the glass and Mai and Midori were standing there with Mikoto. One look at Natsuki and Mai asked Mikoto to take Nina for swimming lessons. Mikoto gladly left with the little girl.

"What's happened?" asked Midori fearing the worst. The woman's eyes were vacant. Dear heavens please don't let her cancel the tour prayed Midori.

"She left," Natsuki murmured. Midori let out a breath. Broken hearts she can deal with, broken spirits she could not. Then Natsuki's eyes slammed into her own and she felt her breathing stop again. Natsuki stood out of the bed wincing but strong and determined.

"What do you know, Midori?" Natsuki slowly advanced on her assistant. Then her assistant held her shoulders high.

"Nothing of value, anyways why do you care if she left or not. You didn't even follow her advice and directions to begin with and look at where that landed you. You can barely stand," Midori retorted.

"Calm down the both of you. Midori I am sure Natsuki is regretting that very decision letting her pride take hold of her. You don't have to rub it in," Mai looked at Natsuki and asked for Midori to leave. In a huff and a snap to her step Midori left the pool house.

Mai looked at Natsuki as Natsuki sat on the edge of the bed. Why was she feeling these strong chords of abandonment travel through her? It wasn't necessary. It was too early to have developed any real feeling s for the woman. It had only been a day maybe two.

"Tell me what is happening with you Natsuki," demanded Mai.

"I don't know. I think it's just stress from the events last night. I thought she would be here. She was the only person that could even come close to touching me last night to clean me up." Natsuki explained as she looked at the scratches on her legs and arms. The aches and pains made them self-known in her shoulder, hip, and lower back. She felt like she had gone through a meat grinder, backwards.

"Does this have anything to do with the unrequited love you had in regards to Shizuru in high school?" Mai prodded catching Natsuki off guard.

"I did not have unrequited feelings toward Shizuru," Natsuki defended then saw Mai, "Well, not big ones." Natsuki put her head in her hands. This was one gigantic mess and she winced as Mai's hand began to rub comforting circles in her back.

"I had a feeling it was like that. Once Shizuru came back you have been like a hornet that had its nest rattled. You have been snappish, demanding, and downright mean," Mai said with a laugh.

'I'm sorry. I guess she has had me pretty much off kilter."

"Yeah, but that means there are two paths for you to take. Date her, or cut her loose."

Natsuki couldn't imagine going through this without Shizuru but Shizuru made that choice for the both of them.

"She already left."

"Oh really," Mai said with a quirk to her brow then Natsuki looked in the Mai's playful eyes. When Mai's looked past Natsuki to the pool she followed her line of sight. There she was standing there with dark sunglasses on with her hands in a pair of jeans watching Mikoto and Nina's swim lesson with a gentle smile on her face. Natsuki looked back to Mai and saw a similar smile.

"Mai, do you think this is a good idea?" Asked a question that Natsuki was afraid to ask just as she saw Shizuru on that first day. Mai only shrugged and smiled. It wasn't her choice to make.

She took the empty boxes to the storage facility she kept up the mountain at a rundown temple that was one of her mother's sister temples. It was only one building but the temple had a key coded basement with surveillance tools that Shizuru needed. Her mother knew of the mission and tried to help as much as she could as one of the Sears Foundations Council members.

She made her choice to stay after she watched the woman throughout the night. One bottle of Merlot later and all she knew deep down inside her gut was that she needed to protect Natsuki. Be damned her feelings. If she failed the love of her life would die, but now there was an extra incentive. There would be a child without a mother or a father. When Natsuki confessed about her past last night Shizuru was disappointed that her Natsuki had fallen so far from grace and ended up in those awkward positions. Hell Shizuru always felt more of a lesbian vibe from the woman instead of a straight vibe, but when you are under that much of an influence in drugs, she knew a person was not themselves. Sex was sex, it was instant gratification not lovemaking. This Shizuru knew very well. She used sex as a tool to get close to a target, and she also used sex as a tonic to the heartache she always felt never having the chance to have her prize. She chose to leave Natsuki alone, never to pursue her, but kept her cherished and safe. The Sears Foundation was never to be trusted and it did not escape Shizuru that Natsuki's band was under the Sears label of musicians. What did they want with her? How did Natsuki and her band play into the fate of the world? Or are they simply a cash cow?

When she arrived back at the mansion she saw Midori walk unhappily away from the pool house and could see Natsuki sitting with Mai with her head in her hands. Mikoto's playful screech and Nina's laughter brought her attention to her extra incentive. She would protect this child with the same fervent ambition she protected Natsuki with for she was Natsuki's flesh and blood and she would love the child just as much. Shizuru smiled when Nina called her Aunty Shizuru and Shizuru told her to call her just Shizuru. The girl seemed put out but happy that Shizuru was letting her call her by her first name. It was before dawn when Shizuru was packing the empty boxes to get surveillance gear, and Nina caught her. She told her that her mother was in bed at the pool house and she need for Nina to watch her and report back to her later. She had to leave for a few hours and would be right back. Nina took to the little mission with such enthusiasm she even crawled into bed and pet her mother's head in soothing gestures like a mother would for a child that had a nightmare, and it hit Shizuru that it was exactly what Nina tried to do. She tried to soothe her mother's fears.

"SHIZURU!" called a loud voice from the water and Shizuru knelt next to the side as Nina swam clumsily to the edge. Once she was there Nina's smile was infections.

"Mom woke up and then got sad when I told her you went away. Aunty Mai is talking to her after Miss Midori walked away mad. That's all I have to report," smiled the little girl.

"You did very well Nina. If you remind me we can have a soda float together later. Thank you," Shizuru looked up and saw Mikoto looking more mature than ever before and nod her head to the pool house. Shizuru nodded and turned to the small building and slowly walked to the house. Mai came out as she walked by telling her to be careful and all Shizuru could think to be careful about was Natsuki not wanting her protection any longer.

Shizuru leaned in the doorway and watched a sore and battered Natsuki try to stand. Natsuki stood and popped her back then buckled forward in pain then stood again as she tried to stretch out her muscles. Then she looked at Shizuru. Her gaze burned past the protection of the sunglasses.

"You left me," Natsuki stated.

"Yes I needed some equipment to set up here for surveillance," Shizuru said calmly and lightly as if she were not being interrogated.

"You promised you would never leave me."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki. She stood before her proud and strong, yet broken and vulnerable. It would be in Shizuru's best nature to let her boss win this battle but she never liked to lose. Shizuru walked closely toward Natsuki and stood barely an inch away from her and took her sunglasses off. She cocked her head.

"Now Natsuki dear, I never thought you felt so deeply before," smiled Shizuru with her red eyes glimmering. Her grin further stretched upon her lips when Natsuki couldn't speak and small sputtered half words escaped her lips. Natsuki growled and shoved Shizuru to the side where Shizuru toppled on to the bed and Natsuki turned to the laughing woman lounging on the bed.

"I have no idea what you are saying," Natsuki yelled with her face red then turned back to Shizuru and bore her soul to the blonde, "Just never leave me again without notification."

"I did leave you notification. I told Nina to watch you and tell you I left," Shizuru sat up with her legs over the side of the bed concerned.

"Yes and it was positively the most terrifying message I had ever received," Natsuki whispered, "By the way Nina wants to invite you to dinner tonight," Lied Natsuki.

"Tell Nina it would be a pleasure as long as her mother wants me there too," Shizuru spoke seeing through the lie. Natsuki nodded.

"I would," Natsuki declared as she walked from the pool house leaving a smiling Shizuru in her wake.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I have taken down my rant and would just like to review quickly. I was PM'ed a few times and I had various different responses. We all ended up chatting and came to a conclusion. One guest reviewer said that sometimes that is the extent of their English in expressing that they like the story. I can actually understand that. But I have got a few PM's that express their NEED of lemons and smut. It got tiresome. And I apologize. But for those of you newly tuning in I don't write that stuff so please don't push for it. It's uncomfortable. Yes I do write lovemaking scenes but not sex for no reason. That's what a few people messaged me about. Sorry to take out my anger on fanfiction. My apologies. So here is a slightly revealing and fluffy chapter for our dynamic duo.

As always thanks,

Snow

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the afternoon and everyone lounged by the pool. Shizuru could have sworn Nina lived in the water. She and Mikoto never seemed to get out of that pool. Chie sat under a large umbrella with a red and white stripped bikini on and a wide brim had and sunglasses over her eyes. She read the local celebrity gossip magazine and from time to time you could hear her utter "I knew it," or "I didn't see that coming."<p>

Mai was in a swim suit as well and sat under an identical umbrella but her hair was slicked back as she just got out of the pool and watched Mikoto and Nina. There was a gleam in her eyes as she watched Mikoto and Shizuru had an idea of their relationship. She could recall she was hung up pretty tightly with Reito and Tate in high school but she knew the truth of Reito and his preordained role in the festival. Yes it was no one's fault. It was like a game of chance that fate rolled out for the unfortunate few but the person who survived had the memories and the scars, emotional and physical. Shizuru rubbed her lower right back and felt the ridged reminder of one of those earlier battles. She shook off the thought and felt that familiar feeling of being watched and looked around and did indeed see eyes on her but not in that threatening way a warrior would feel.

Shizuru smiled as Nina ran by the ladder Shizuru was on while she hooked up a camera. This was the last camera of 7 she laid out around the house, large lawn, and gate. This camera looked out over the pool and swept on a swivel across the side lawns, over the pool, then the other side lawn. She climbed down off the ladder and sent into the breakfast nook area of the pool house she converted into an organized surveillance base. She looked at each camera on the large 60 inch TV and stood there analyzing the feed. She hated wires and went completely wireless and hooked completely into a cloud online. It was less equipment and lighter if it needed to move quickly. She adjusted the feed resolution and played with the zoom in and out with the gate camera and saw a black Mercedes pull through the gate and then watched from another camera as the car pulled into the garage. She thought she knew everyone that either frequented the house or lived there. When the car door opened her heart stopped. The dark hair, the narrow eyes, the handsome smile made every nerve stand at attention, and a piecing pain in her shoulder.

Shizuru watched as Reito exited the car and walked into the house and hugged Natsuki. Shizuru's heart clenched and Shizuru hit the floor on one knee clutching her shoulder. Damn this old wound. It was Reito's poisoned tipped blade that plunged into her skin. How did Reito Kanzaki relate to Natsuki Kuga? Shizuru stood blocking out the pain. They could feel the injuries they inflicted upon each other as phantom aches throbbing throughout their bodies. It was like a sonar of some type for the survivors to the Obsidian prince. He was tied to each and every one of the girls and the ones he fought which was Shizuru and only one of the other girls, who was deceased, they could feel their presences through that painful connection throughout a small town. She took the blade that she'd started wearing on her ankle because Nina liked hugs and she didn't want to scare the girl and walked slowly toward the house.

Natsuki came from the house in a pair of cutoff jeans and a tank top with a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Reito's face was a calm mask of indifference as he looked at her. She walked toward Natsuki and just looked at her. Watched her, making sure she was fine, she was safe, and she was unharmed. When they were all close enough Shizuru's eyes slid to Reito.

"Shizuru, I believe you knew my brother Reito," Natsuki said making the introductions not realizing how well they really did know each other.

"I believe I remember the infamous Shizuru Fujino. Many hearts were broken when you vanished the end of senior year," Reito's rich voice grated on Shizuru's last nerve.

"That's right you were both on the student council together," Natsuki drove forward in the conversation. Shizuru could not peel her eyes off of Reito. She knew her silence was felt dramatically by Natsuki but before her was a person that was possessed by a dead prince spirit and was a large part of the reason for a dozen homicides in the Fuka Academy area.

"Come Shizuru, I want to talk to you about the modifications to the surveillance you have done today," Reito waved for her to follow. Shizuru stepped up the stairs and paused next to Natsuki. She ran her eyes from Natsuki's ankles up her legs, over her backside, up her torso to her breasts, to her head then her lips and eyes. Shizuru sighed. She wasn't hurt. Thank the heavens.

Reito led her to the kitchen and put ice into two glasses and filled the glasses with an amber fluid. He placed Shizuru's on the counter top and took a sip. He sat next to her on the barstool. He bravely slid his hand down her calf, and she flashed her hand out as he reached for her blade. She shook her head in warning. He smiled that disgustingly slick smile and placed his hand in the air.

"I was simply trying to tell you that it is safe here, you won't need it."

"Use words next time Reito," gritted Shizuru. Reito shook his head.

"I knew you would be the perfect person to protect her Shizuru. I remember just like you do all the details of the festival. I also remember what truly lies in your heart."

"How are you and Natsuki really connected Reito?' Shizuru felt mildly betrayed by fate, to have this happening.

"It is the truth. We have the same father, different mothers."

Shizuru watched Reito and watched his hand move slowly to her chest near her shoulder. The pain was a side effect that couldn't be described, even her mother groaned about it when she was near her father. Reito pulled his hand away and clutched his stomach clearly remembering when her naginata drove into his abdomen. He knew he was lucky to be alive and Shizuru meant to miss his vital organs. She stood over him that day as he felt his life pool around him on the ground and with eyes as cold as death told him she refused to kill for him or this festival any longer. She won the festival but lost her freedom. Reito being an Obsidian prince granted Shizuru a wish and that was Natsuki's safety.

When Natsuki was threatened he knew through the Sears Foundation where she was and how to find her. Then gave all the information to Midori who made everything work. Shizuru stood to leave her real employer but stopped as a question floated in the space between them.

"Would you still die for her Shizuru?" Reito stood gingerly able to feel the phantom pin pricks in his abdomen, "Do you still love her?"

Shizuru continued to pause then held her head high, rolled her shoulders back and walked proudly out of the living room to her pool house ready to collapse into bed from the pain.

Natsuki watched from the porch in the shade the interaction between Reito and Shizuru and she felt her anger rise. Her brother made a pass at her protector but why should she feel any claim to Shizuru? She didn't even know if she wanted Shizuru in a passionate sense or as a protector. Did she feel these stirrings for Shizuru because of her gentleness and the love from last night or was it something more? She had too many questions and not enough answers. When she saw Reito touch her chest and Shizuru didn't make him move it made the blood boil under her skin. Even though it was soon, and it was a rekindled teenage flame of unrequited love, she considered Shizuru hers. When she saw Shizuru walk toward the doors the look on her face did not read like a woman who liked being in that space. She looked pale and her lips ashen as if she were about to collapse but Shizuru righted herself and walked briskly from the house. She looked back to Reito to demand answers but saw the same agonizing look of pain on his face. When he saw her he waved her off and smiled, telling her to go after Shizuru.

She didn't feel like she had to knock as she walked into her own pool house and the scene before her made her stop in her tracks. Shizuru lay on the floor collapsed with her arm out as if reaching for something. Natsuki looked up and saw the bathroom door was in her path. She leaned over Shizuru and pushed her over onto her back. Shizuru shook and gritted her teeth in pain.

"What's wrong? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong," Natsuki told the shaking woman as she lifted her shoulders and head in to her lap. Shizuru's shaking slowly subsided as the agony in her shoulder decreased. When she finally stopped shaking completely Shizuru sighed and it seemed her breathing stopped. Natsuki's eyes flew open and she felt for Shizuru's pulse and her breathing. There was none. SERIOUSLY?! No, no, no. Natsuki patted Shizuru's cheek, nothing. Natsuki, not believing clutching a dead Shizuru to her chest. How the hell did she keel over and die?

Natsuki's eyes were closed, praying, and hoping and wishing for this to not be real. She jumped when a hand stroked her hair. Natsuki's eyes flew open. And without thinking she leaned in and kissed Shizuru's lips, tasting the salt of her own tears.

"What happened? I thought you died," whispered Natsuki.

"Nothing," croaked Shizuru, "Sometimes I get immense pain through my body and when it's over I slowly regulate my breathing and heart rate. I breath slow, and my heart rate is like that of a bicycle rider, slow but strong. Sorry," Shizuru said as she looked up in to Natsuki's wet green eyes. Natsuki shook her head. What a fool she had been. What an absolute idiot. Then as the moment passed Shizuru's hands came slowly up to stroke her cheek. She felt them warm at her touch and knew she was blushing.

"You are so beautiful," whispered Shizuru. Natsuki held Shizuru's palm to her cheek.

"Is it too early for us to feel so powerfully for one another?" asked Natsuki softly. Shizuru looked at her and frowned slightly then cocked her head weakly.

"No, I don't think so," Shizuru admitted for the both of them.

Natsuki smiled and kissed Shizuru's palm.

"I don't know what this is," confessed Natsuki.

"Its ok, neither do I. Let take it one day at a time together," Shizuru confided and suggested. Natsuki smiled and looked at the most beautiful red eyes she had ever seen. She spoke the truth. Natsuki did not know where it was going but with this woman in her lap and arms she would dive into the adventure and find out.


	7. Chapter 7

The song is City by Sara Barellies. It the first two verses. Great song and worthy of checking it out on you tube.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later and Shizuru found herself watching Natsuki as she played to the crowd. She was every thankful the dark haired queen of Willow let her do her job and plan for all contingencies. This time Shizuru knew how large the stage was, how the band entered the stage, where the vantage points were if there was a sniper, and all emergency exits. She nodded her head in time with the music as her eyes skimmed every person she could see. She gaze drifted upward to the mezzanine and flinched every time there was a red dot she knew to be a laser pointer but damn those kids she would rather be ready than survive the consequences. Speaking of the consequences, Natsuki had not been quite the same since that afternoon where she woke up on the floor and Natsuki cradling her shoulders and head. Even in times like this her lips tingled. She kept telling herself it was weakness from the pain that told Natsuki it would be alright and they could do this together. It must have been the revelation that Reito, the man she despised and literally couldn't be around, was her beloved's brother.<p>

One of the fans made their way onto the stage and for a split second Natsuki's eyes flashed with fear and Shizuru made to mode for her charge but she recovered and the event security escorted the fan off the stage. Natsuki's eyes moved to Shizuru and she winked. Shizuru stood back and monitored the event. Her pulse beat rapidly, and a trail of sweat rolled down her back between her shirt and her skin. Something was off and she knew it. There was an element that screamed danger but she could not find it. She walked behind the curtain to the other side to get a vantage point and scanned the area and there was nothing but fans and screams as Mikoto beat her drums rapidly demonstrating a rock and roll quickness. Then the song came to an end the pounding continued to play in her ears. At that moment Mai played soft cords on the guitar followed by a few harmonizing strums from Chie's bass. The moaning from the instruments lulled the entire crowd into a sway. Then Shizuru melted when those first notes hit her ears like honey on a sore through.

"There's a harvest each Saturday night

At the bars filled with perfume and hitching a ride

A place you can stand for one night and get gone

It's clear this conversation ain't' doing a thing

Cause these boys only listen to me when I sing

And I don't feel like singing tonight

All the same songs

Here in these deep city lights

Girl could get lost tonight

I'm finding every reason to be gone

Nothing here to hold on to

Could i hold you?"

Shizuru watched with eyes wide open as each note slipped passed Natsuki's lips. This is a different song, one Shizuru never heard before. She wished for one moment longer she could be a huge Willow fan girl and gush over Natsuki and offer to be the one she could hold but she had a job. With that sound thought Shizuru looked for the source the made her senses tingle and found nothing but she did find her eyes slip to Natsuki as she sang into the microphone.

After every event whether it was a luncheon with corporate sponsors in a cozy dinner, brunch with the band at a quaint but popular coffee house, or small venue performances Natsuki always found herself in Shizuru's pool house. After that kiss she gave up the small house to her friend and even when this relationship of protector and protected comes to an end she hoped that her friendship with Shizuru will remain. She sometimes wished there wasn't a boss employee relationship because she wanted Shizuru in her bed. It wasn't a lost secret either. Mai was relentless in her teasing and so was Midori when Midori wasn't stressed from handling her schedule. There were so many things about Shizuru that Natsuki has come to notice and appreciate about the woman and top of the list was the way Shizuru treated her daughter. From the moment she told Shizuru Nina was hers Shizuru didn't flinch she treated Nina, and herself with the easy respect she treated everyone, except her brother. Now that was a relationship she wished she knew more about and when she asked Reito he only smiled sadly and said it was another time. She asked if they were lovers and he laughed aloud and said that idea was preposterous, but their history is a complicated one and if she wanted to know she needed ask Shizuru. If Shizuru said nothing, then he would say nothing. Shizuru's history was frustrating but she had a past she wasn't too happy about revealing either.

Natsuki sat in the chair looking out over the pool and the way it lit up the whole garden in the evening and let herself get lost in thoughts. She smiled when she heard the shower turn off but continued to sit in the wicker dinette chair with her feet propped in the other. She looked down at her dark blue sweatshirt and black shorts and could not remember the last time she was so comfortable. She was only wishing she was comfortable on stage. As her thoughts began to tackle that avenue of view the fresh clean scent of Shizuru washed over Natsuki as an arm snaked over her shoulder and an ice cold glass brushed her cheek. A delicate hand placed a clear fizzy liquid on the table with a plant that resembled mint garnishing the rim. Shizuru came around the other side with two glasses and a no-label bottle and glared at Natsuki's feet. Natsuki smiled. She knew she was being a brat but Shizuru had always taken her in stride. Then Shizuru found a simple solution. The two wine glasses and bottle on the table and Natsuki yipped as she found her feet lifted as Shizuru sat down in front of her with her feet in her lap and then Shizuru lifted her own feet to sit in the chair on either side of Natsuki's hips. Shockingly comfortable would be how Natsuki described their relationship. Shizuru pulled a re-useable cork out of the bottle.

"Started without me?" joked Natsuki. Shizuru smiled back softly. Shizuru did not smile much as of late. In High school she smiled all the time, but since meeting her again she saw the flirtatious teenager had grown into a hard but understanding woman. Natsuki watched as the soft smile still played on Shizuru's pale pink lips, and the way her red eyes exuded a Zen like calm that Natsuki could only begin to emulate.

"This rather large bottle is not exactly wine," Shizuru began as she poured a pale cloudy apple juice colored liquid in her glass then her own. "It is a fabulous recipe from a woman I met in the United States called Houston Texas. She loved making ciders. Well this particular concoction is rather potent with notes of spiced rum, cinnamon, real apple juice and the concentrate, and everclear. Needless to say a lot of memories can be erased if you drink too much."

"And if you drink it in moderation?" Natsuki asked as she reached for the earlier glass, "What is this?"

"If you drink it in moderation it is perfectly nice drink to wind down the day, as for that drink it is nothing more than pain killers, over the counter naturally, crushed with a clear carbonated water and then mint to calm your nerves."

Natsuki took the clear glass, "Why did you crush the tablets?"

"I am hoping to make it into your bloodstream faster and take the pain out of your hip and shoulder faster. I have noticed once we get back here to your estate you limp a bit more noticeably and you rub your shoulder. I am assuming these are lingering aches from a couple of weeks ago?"

Natsuki drank down the liquid fearing it to be bitter and powdery but found the tonic quite pleasant. Then Shizuru placed the poured glass with in Natsuki's reach. They sat looking at one another both had more that simple conversation on their minds. And Natsuki admitted to herself it was that kiss she gave Shizuru, and since then Shizuru never kissed her back, and never even bothered to wrap an arm around her. If anything Shizuru seemed disinterested but in moments those in the pool house they clicked together like keys in a lock. It just worked and in those moments more doors were opened but not in other moments.

Suddenly a toe curling sensation crept up Natsuki and she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh god Shizuru don't stop," Natsuki pleaded as shivers slid up Natsuki's body as Shizuru's fingers played with her flesh. She wasn't expecting this. She was lost for words but Shizuru's magical fingers played her sensitive skin like a fine tuned piano. And another loud moan slipped past her lips, and she slammed her eyes shut.

"Harder please, Shizuru, up… oh yes right there, God," Natsuki was uncontrollable. Finally after so long there was release, and Natsuki slumped in her chair. Shizuru leaned back with a large satisfied smile on her face as she sipped her cider.

"That was good," Natsuki said as she gazed as Shizuru.

"I know, I could tell," Shizuru played with her friend. Natsuki blushed then looked at Shizuru with fire in her eyes.

"Could you do the same to the other one please?" as Natsuki wiggled her toes and smiled. Shizuru put her wine glass down with a sigh.

"You are insatiable woman," Said Shizuru as she took the woman's foot in her hands just as she had before and smiled once she began to receive those throaty moans. Once Shizuru worked the base of the foot up she could finally pop the stress out of Natsuki's foot and again there was that wonderful sound of release as Natsuki slumped in pleasure. Shizuru would never admit this but some dark and possibly sick part of her loved this. She loved giving Natsuki pleasure, and loved hearing her pleasure and often she wondered what she would sound like in the throes of passion.

Finally they sat comfortably as Natsuki sat up straighter so she could reach her glass. Shizuru watched the younger woman and for one moment wished she were that glass so she could feel her lips again and with that thought she looked out over the pool hoping she wasn't blushing from such a thought.

"How did you feel on stage tonight?" asked Shizuru changing to subject to a sane a neutral area, work.

"It felt better. You are right the wider stage did help with anxiety, well until that guy got on stage," confessed Natsuki then Shizuru turned back to Natsuki and met Natsuki's gaze as she continued, " You hated that didn't you?"

Shizuru looked away from Natsuki and back to the pool scanning the garden trying to get lost in the blue light of the pool. Taking one more sip from her glass. She winced and looked down in her glass and found it still very full. She could already feel the effects of the drink and wished just this once not to introduce this brew this evening. She couldn't contain her feelings on the matter much further. Stolen moments of being with Natsuki are one thing but verbal validation, it was another thing completely. It was admitting something, making it real, and if she kept it tight it could be nothing more than a fantasy. Then she felt Natsuki shake her knee and she looked back at Natsuki. She gasped, and Shizuru didn't know why. Natsuki placed her feet on the ground and her wine glass on the table and placed a crooked finger to Shizuru's cheek and then Shizuru felt the cold on her cheek as a tear slid from her skin to Natsuki's touch. She shook her head and placed her hand over Natsuki as Natsuki inched forward to clear Shizuru's eyes of further tears. She stat up straight then grabbed the bottle then excused herself from the room to put the bottle back in the refrigerator. She leaned over the sink and could feel her entire being clench in her stupidity. She could not afford to lose focus.

Shizuru spun as she felt arms slide around her waist. Green eyes slammed into her soul. Green eyes saw everything Shizuru could show of her dark soul. Then arms went around her waist.

"Don't," whispered Shizuru.

"Why?" asked Natsuki against her throat.

"I cant," Shizuru softly croaked as her will power began to falter as Natsuki's body slid against hers holding her against the sink counter.

"Why," asked Natsuki again as she settled her head against Shizuru's Shoulder.

Shizuru fought to hold her. Fought to fall deeper into their forbidden dance of boss and employee, protected and protector, and lover and friend. Shizuru swallowed as her hand slid up Natsuki's back on its own volition to her hair. She felt her arms tighten around the person she loved, and she felt her body melt just enough let Natsuki in but no more.

"I can't because," Shizuru began but her voice caught. Natsuki looked up at Shizuru and saw sad red eyes blazing into her own. Natsuki placed her hand on Shizuru's face and Shizuru closed her eyes. Too much, too much, no, no. Shizuru swallowed and straightened her body and regained as much control as she could before she looked at Natsuki hard, and with no masks.

"I can't because I hated that man touching you tonight," admitted Shizuru in a calm but pointed voice.

"Ok I hated that too but why can't we do this," Natsuki motioned between them as Shizuru backed Natsuki away, "Why can't we be close? I'm not asking you to fuck me Shizuru. I just want to be close."

Shizuru looked away again and wish she were her high school self, flirty and nonchalant.

"I care too much, and that is dangerous Natsuki," Shizuru slammed her eyes shut as Natsuki stormed out of her house slamming the door in her wake. She could still feel her all over her. She could feel her touch on her face, and her breasts below hers on her chest. She could still smell her hair and feel the wisp of her breath on her skin as she spoke near her throat. Shizuru grabbed the bottle from the refrigerator and exchanged the wine glass for an extra-large goblet. Then she shut off all the light in the house then sat in the living room staring out the window toward the pool, toward the house, ultimately toward Natsuki's window.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: the song is "I have Nothing," by Whitney Houston. As I have said before I don't own anything Hime or Bodyguard. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'll try to churn out a chapter for you all shortly.

Thanks,

Snow

* * *

><p>They didn't talk much since that night and they both suffered for it. Natsuki became a world class tyrant, and Shizuru withdrew more and more into herself. As it turned out Willow was nominated for a few music awards and the band was buzzing with excitement except for Natsuki who lounged by the pool in the increasingly cooler weather. Natsuki never went into the water, but she still sun bathed in shorts and tank tops for as long as she could. It was her custom. But now everyone in the household knew that she sunbathed to make sure Shizuru saw her, she tried to entice, and seduce Shizuru who walked around in jeans, and sweaters to do her job. When they did greet one another it was cold and they were prone to begin fighting at a drop of a hat. Finally the band had to get on the road to hit up a few banquets and play nice with the press to promote a good yet punk rocker image for the music awards. Midori kept Shizuru informed days ahead so she could prepare. The entire house could feel the tension even though Shizuru greeted everyone with a pleasant smile.<p>

There was a benefit for teens with heart disease that the band did every year and rented out the penthouse at the Ritz Carlton Japan. Willow played a concert for charity as each plate to be served was 1000$ and they usually sold out. It was a wonderful fundraiser for the rich and fabulous to feel good about themselves. All was happy except for one very on edge bodyguard.

Shizuru walked the building daily, floor by floor stairwells, service entrances, and grumbled about how many openings there could be for intruders, who can go here or hide there. She sighed, and found her way up the elevator to secure the penthouse. There was only one hour until Showtime and the event was, shall one say, high class and Shizuru laughed at the various costumes the band wore. Mai and Mikoto lounged on the couch in matching school girl uniform suit jackets, skirts, and tie with white knee high socks and brown penny loafer shoes. The deep green set off Mai's orange hair and Mikoto looked just like she did in high school. Chie tuned her bass in a chair with a matching uniform but with pants. Shizuru couldn't resist the small smile that came to her face.

"Forgive me I am just a lowly bodyguard, but why did you choose a high school uniform as your costumes for this event," Shizuru asked as she sidled up to Chie. Chie smiled and motioned for her to sit and continued to pluck at her stings.

"We band members of Willow went to school with a person who is very near and dear to our hearts and he had a heart condition," Chie began the thrum strings and Shizuru noticed the air in the room became thicker as Mai shifted on the couch and Mikoto stood next to her, "And we Willow wisps play to those rich ass holes to donate to a cause that nearly killed him, and hundreds if not thousands just like him. We honor the teens, the children who need help, we wear their uniform proudly to represent the young, and we will fight for them."

Shizuru stood as Mai came closer to Chie and with a look down to the dark headed bass player the conversation was dropped. Chie smiled and stood kissing Mai's cheek playfully getting a growl from Mikoto. Shizuru watched as the tension was dissolved by the act but there was an undercurrent and then it hit her. Takumi.

"Mai," Shizuru began and Mai turned to Shizuru, "Was it Takumi who Chie was talking about?" Shizuru asked. Mai placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is a band is a family Shizuru, and we look out for everyone involved, whether it's us in the band, Nina, Takumi or Midori. We do what we can for those who can't help themselves now that he has had the treatment he needed. We started this because of Takumi, yes but we help so many more."

Mai turned to Mikoto and held out her hand and immediately the young woman was there in cat like grace. Shizuru nodded and looked at her watch. Every member was ready as Mai took her guitar tuned it for a moment and stopped. Her lips stretched into an easy smile as her gaze went over Shizuru's shoulder. Shizuru looked to Chie and her mouth was open and she licked her lips, then straightened her jacket. She shouldered her bass comfortably and walked past Shizuru. Shizuru followed Chie then her breathing stopped. Chie offered her arm to Natsuki and for a split second Shizuru wanted to break it. Shizuru breathed in and placed her hands in front of her clasped and nodded to her employer. Natsuki's eyes slammed into her own and she knew she could not take her gaze from the woman. Unlike everyone else she wore a gown in the green colors the band wore but with inlays of silver, and the dress hung off her shoulders revealing a delicious neckline. Shizuru refused to move, refused to squirm under Natsuki's stare. It was only when Chie began walking closely to Natsuki, holding her arm in hers, hips brushing, and small whispered conversation that clenched Shizuru's gut and twisted. She was not Shizuru's, and she had no claim on her, especially after the night in her house.

The band played their 4th song out of five for the banquet and they ranged from the regular chart topping hits on the punk rock charts to their new pop crossover. Shizuru stood vigilant to the right of the stage and up the side wall blending into the scenery. She watched as Natsuki moved as she always had, but was impressed that that dress could allow for such a performance. Privately she was proud of her friend and the music of the last song slipped into the distance.

"One last song, and it is brand new, but before we get into that the members of Willow wanted to thank you for all of the support you are donating for teens with heart disease. Someone near to us almost died due to this killer, but he pulled through because he had resources. He was the lucky one, others however are not as lucky. They are our heroes, but please be heroes to them. Thank you and we hope you enjoy the last song of the evening."

Mikoto and Mai started the song out with a small tambourine and the guitar softly letting the beat and melody to travel through the air. Then her voice. God, every time Shizuru heard her voice she seemed to want to collapse into her. Every time she sang she wanted to open her arms and take destiny and tell it to take a leap, she wanted her. She wanted every part of Natsuki and needed her. Her words spoke true to her heart. The lyrics passed through her and into her core, into her heart.

"Share my life, take me for what I am  
>'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you<br>Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
>Just all that you are and everything that you do<p>

I don't really need to look very much further  
>I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow<br>I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
>Can't run from myself<br>There's nowhere to hide

Don't make me close one more door  
>I don't wanna hurt anymore<br>Stay in my arms if you dare  
>Or must I imagine you there<br>Don't walk away from me...  
>I have nothing, nothing, nothing<br>If I don't have you, you, you, you, you.

You see through right to the heart of me  
>You break down my walls with the strength of your love<br>I never knew love like I've known it with you  
>Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to<p>

I don't really need to look very much further  
>I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow<br>I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
>I can't run from myself<br>There's nowhere to hide  
>Your love I'll remember forever<p>

Don't make me close one more door  
>I don't wanna hurt anymore<br>Stay in my arms if you dare  
>Or must I imagine you there<br>Don't walk away from me...  
>I have nothing, nothing, nothing..."<p>

Before she realized it the song was over with. She moved to her position to take the star back to the penthouse. It was getting too difficult to do this job, and for the first time she wanted to give in, she wanted to open all her doors as she let Natsuki take what she needed as well.

In that elevator she kept her eyes straight ahead not looking at Natsuki but watching her reflection in the stainless sleet doors. She knew Natsuki watched the same way. All she could want or imagine was for the band to not be there right in that moment. Once in the penthouse people were readying themselves for the after benefit party and Shizuru took her position as always within easy access to the door after she did her security check of all rooms.

"Chie," Natsuki said and everyone turned toward the voice, "Would you like to help me get out of this dress?" Natsuki asked in a sultry voice eyes on Chie. Natsuki watched as Chie walked across the room with a wide smile on her face, But before they went into the room Natsuki placed a kiss Chie's lips then took her hand and pulled her into the room. Shizuru looked to Mai and Mikoto who looked to each other than at her. Shizuru shrugged and continued to read her magazine. Midori made her entrance telling everyone the benefit amount raised, and how their performance was received. Then Natsuki's song was brought up and Midori gushed about that song and for an unknown reason Shizuru couldn't take it. She excused herself to the balcony and took in the fresh crisp late autumn air.

There was frost on the rail and she touched it. The cold sting to her palm felt good to soothe her nerves. She had 20 minutes to be ready for the party. She kept her eyes straight as she heard the door open and saw in her peripheral vision that Mai had graced her with her presence.

"What's going on with you two?" asked Mai calmly. She didn't attack Shizuru with her question, just gently questioned her as a friend would. Shizuru leaned on the rail with her hip and turned toward Mai and looked at her wondering if she could trust her. Then with a heavy sigh she looked out over the city. Chuckling from Mai made Shizuru to shift awkwardly not understanding her laughter.

"With a heavy sigh like that it must be serious. Look Shizuru," Mai paused until Shizuru looked at her smiling face, "We know. We are not blind people and Natsuki is definitely not stupid. She knows a lot more than you give her credit for. All I can say is her feelings are genuine."

"Of course they are, and they are probably genuine for Chie as well," Shizuru defended as the thrust a finger in the direction of the bedroom. Shizuru calmed down and looked back out over the city.

"I don't know what that is about but I do know she is playing a game, a dangerous game, and if she doesn't watch it she will lose the person loves her very deeply, probably more than anything in this world," Mai said then placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder and Shizuru nodded her understanding. With a sigh and then straighten her jacket she went into the beginnings of the after party. Every so often she would look to the door wondering, and hoping it wasn't as she thought.

"Look hon, I am all for creating a stir but I will admit to you that woman is gorgeous, leathal, and possibly planning where to ditch my body," Chie laugh as she lounged on the bed watching Natsuki slip into clothes for the party.

"I know that, but damn I wanted to see for myself what her reaction would be," Natsuki agreed as she buttoned her pants then sat on the bed next to Chie.

"Ya know I am not against the idea of sharing your bed and your pleasure for one night, I just wish not to die Natsuki. What's your deal anyways?" Chie asked. Natsuki put her head in her hands.

"I don't know. I want her I am very sure with how close we all are that is very evident, but she keeps telling me no," Natsuki sulked.

"Is she saying no or something else?" Chie asked as she folded her arms under her head and closed her eyes. Natsuki stared at Chie.

"She keeps saying she can't, I am pretty sure that is no in any book," Natsuki shared. Then Chie laughed.

"God you can be a child sometimes. No means no, not I can't. I can't means I can't now no, not ever, not never. Take your body and becoming a human shield is enough pressure, trying to fuck her is a lot more, don't you think? So do you wanna die because you got laid, or do you wanna live to get laid another day?" Chie explained to her friend. She got up and was about to head to the door when Natsuki stopped her. Chie's shirt was out of her pants, and slightly unbuttoned as she laid on the bed to make herself comfortable as Natsuki changed clothes.

"You might want to straighten your clothes if you want to live," laughed Natsuki.

"I like living on the edge," said Chie with a wink as she hurried to her room to get ready.

The party went as it normally did with the liquor flowing and so were people's self-control. Many times it happens that these parties' people are led to other people's rooms. Mai and Mikoto always went together, seeing as they were practically married. Chie usually picked up some beautiful thing and took her to her room but she always claimed she was a gentlewoman and she would never tell. Natsuki always felt Chie was a bit of a tease but a romantic at heart and didn't bed the women she took to her room, but talked to them and had stimulating conversation. As for Natsuki, well she rarely let herself lose control since Nina was born but she wanted to get lost that night. Natsuki was chatting and flirting with a young woman, and walked past Shizuru all the while staring her down, daring Shizuru to make a move.

She was feeling the effects of drinking but she was not drunk, well not yet, as they walked to her room. She wanted someone to say yes to her, make her feel good, and she wanted to make someone else feel good as well. She wanted that sense of instant gratification from years ago when she would drown her world in booze, drugs, and sex. She reached her door but a hand shot out to the door.

"Miss Kuga I don't believe we have cleared your guest," Shizuru coldly said to Natsuki.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru and pulled her hand from the door, "She is cleared by me." And with that Natsuki pulled her guest into the room. Hands and lips moved in a flurry as they reached the bed the nameless woman pushed her down and then lay on top of her. Taking her lips with hers. There was something in the back of Natsuki's mind that clicked, this was not right. She pushed the woman away but she came for more, and finally Natsuki stood abruptly and went to the door.

"I believe this concludes our evening," Natsuki's cold tone was finite. She looked around for blonde hair and red eyes hoping to fine understanding eyes but only found Chie laughing with brunette.

"Chie, where is Shizuru?" Natsuki asked of her friend. Chie's smile dropped slightly as she excused herself from her guest and walked to Natsuki. Chie looked at Natsuki, and shook her head and sighed.

"When she saw you take that woman in there, and didn't even heed her warning, or let her do her job, she slipped out of the penthouse," Chie watched Natsuki's face, "She left Natsuki. I don't know where she is but she isn't here." Chie patted her friends shoulder as they slumped.

Natsuki turned back into her room and rut the door leaning against the wood. She lighted knocked her head back to the door cursing herself. Why was she so stupid? Why was this so hard for her? Why did she have to love someone who couldn't love her back? Natsuki reached for the bottle next to the bed and took a swig of the potent amber liquid. She sat in a chair overlooking the city hoping she wasn't too much of an idiot and she could make it up to her.'

Natsuki fell out of bed to the taste to vomit, and hard liquor on her breath and a dry cotton like mouth. She raked her heavy tongue over her teeth and then bolted over to the bathroom. After losing the contents of her stomach and scrubbing her teeth, she stumbled to put her bed clothes on and to fetch a pair of sunglasses. People were cleaning from the party as vacuums blasted through her ears and almost sent her retreating to vomit in the toilet once more, but she made it to the breakfast table and looked at her room service and winced. She would not even think of digesting eggs, bacon, and sausage on this hangover. She opted for the tea and took a sip and sighed, feeling a small part of her pains ease away as she began hydrating herself. She heard a small clatter of a tea cup hit a saucer and looked to her right.

There sat Shizuru watching her with mirth filled eyes. Natsuki couldn't stand how fresh and clean and energized for the day Shizuru was. To be honest it almost made her throw up to see Shizuru so chipper. She looked forward again as she took a sip and winced then turned her head to Shizuru as she heard a small chuckle and saw Shizuru shake her head then look back to her morning paper. Natsuki exploded.

"Shut up! I bet you never had a hard morning in your entire life," Natsuki yelled then grumbled, "Bitch."

"Oh come on! I didn't tell you to go and fuck the whole hotel, now did I?" shouted Shizuru not taking it. She was fed up with the hostility and the abuse, she was fed up with being Natsuki's sounding board and target for anger.

"You know what, I am out of here! I am through. I have done nothing to you, and you treat me like garbage," Shizuru shouted as she picked up her key and went to the door. She heard the phone ring, and was halfway down the hall when she heard a scream. Shizuru sprinted to the door, and straight to Natsuki. She saw the fear drain what was left of the color in her cheeks. Natsuki held the phone out to Shizuru. Shizuru listened.

She heard the heavy breathing of a man, breathing fast and quick, and the grunt of a person that came to culmination from release. Then the voice.

"Noooo, Noooooo, NOOOO, Die," then the phone cut. Shizuru looked at Natsuki and then watched as she sprinted away and heard the woman throw up. When she came back Natsuki spoke words that chilled Shizuru's heart.

"It was Nina's voice at first, then… that. I don't… What do…?" Natsuki began to breakdown and then her legs wouldn't hold her anymore. Shizuru was right there to catch her as her fell.

"Please, I am begging I know I was a hellion, but please don't leave me, don't leave Nina. I promise anything, just please don't leave me," cried Natsuki. Shizuru was not so warm hearted in that moment.

"I need to do my job Natsuki, and we need to find this person. I can't do it like this," Shizuru said as she pulled away from Natsuki to stand up and walk toward the door.

"No! Please, I promise, forget about me, at the very least protect Nina, You are no longer my body guard I want to hire you for her if you can't work to protect me," Natsuki on her knees let her tears fall. She closed her eyes fearing that Shizuru had gone, that she had pushed her away and then she felt those arms around her. She looked up and saw Shizuru watching her with reservation but giving comfort.

"I need to take you from this, Natsuki," whispered Shizuru. Natsuki nodded in approval and Shizuru cocked her head. "You have to cancel the rest of your concert dates until we get this guy." Natsuki nodded again. "Everyone goes on vacation, Midori, the band, everyone goes. I need to take you and Nina away from here." Natsuki nodded.

"Are you still my bodyguard," asked Natsuki's small voice. Shizuru nodded and began to formulate a plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone,

I just wanted to thank everyone for the kind words and PM's. Now this chapter is a little longer for a good reason there are a sequence of events that couldn't be broken up to lead to one great moment. this chapter is RATED M for a reason. IF you have a problem with two women having sex please don't read. Aside from that I tried to name a Japanese island and if I botched the meaning I am very sorry I used google translate. as always I dont own Mai Hime or the Bodyguard.

~Snow

* * *

><p>She led Natsuki, and Nina to her car. Reito, and Midori stayed behind to preform damage control and cancel all of Willow's future concert dates. With her nondescript car they slipped from the estate unnoticed. She wound around the mountain and down into town. She checked her mirrors, and backtracked and double backed in the city then came to a gate. Natsuki constantly looked around and watched and wondered where the next threat was going to come from. Shizuru watched as she shifted in her seat uncomfortable with the stop. Shizuru hit buttons on the key pad then the gate opened. They drove by trees and then the trees opened into a concrete strip of land with a large building. Shizuru drove up the building and hit a button similar to a garage door opener. When a smaller door opened she pulled her car into the building and instructed Natsuki and Nina to get out of the car. She popped the trunk of they all retrieved their bags and nervously followed Shizuru in the dark garage. When they all turned the corning in the garage Natsuki paused. There were cars. Not just any cars. There were Jaguars, Ferraris, Mercedes, and bikes, Natsuki almost swooned when she saw the motorcycle collection. Natsuki looked to Shizuru.<p>

"Who are you?" asked Natsuki amazed. Shizuru smiled.

"Far more than you would ever think to imagine," Shizuru replied softly and a bit sadly.

"How can you afford this?" Natsuki asked bluntly as Shizuru began walking again. How to answer a question without completely giving away her life's story. The truth is easiest.

"I never knew my father but he knew or knows of me. He is more like a silent benefactor, than a father. He stayed away but provided for my mother and me. To be perfectly honestly with you being in Japan sends shivers up my spine knowing that he could be right next to me and I wouldn't know it," Shizuru shared then she hit a button on a wall and the roof retracted just like another garage door opener but this time the ceiling opened up and light streamed in. There in a sun provided spotlight was a helicopter and Shizuru walked toward the machine.

"So your father owns everything," Natsuki derived from Shizuru's uncharacteristic moment in which she shared part of her life. Shizuru paused and looked up at the chopper and stuffed her hands in her pockets. Natsuki saw the sadness in Shizuru's up turned gaze and almost reached out for her hand to comfort the woman she loved but stayed her actions.

"This is all mine from the land the airstrip lay on to the machines in side of this building," Shizuru spoke lowly then reached out a hand to the helicopter door.

"I don't understand how does your father have anything to do with this?"

"Because in some twisted way my dad is my boss, and in a further twisted way the company he runs made me who I am. The killer you know," Shizuru leaned down and reached for Nina, "Come Nina let's get you strapped in."

Natsuki climbed into the helicopter with a sense of never learning all of Shizuru's secrets. Could she live with that act and still love a woman that kept her life from her?

"Where are we going?" asked Natsuki in to her headphones as Shizuru fired up the engine. Shizuru slipped on her aviator sunglasses and lifted them into the air.

"My mother's."

The sun had fallen by the time they'd landed and gotten loaded into a car and then a short drive to the small boat on a shore. It was cold and Natsuki and Nina shivering in the boats wheelhouse. Frost began to creep along the windows as the boat sped along the water going further north. It was late October and she knew cold front was due to blow across the nation but she never imagined she would be traveling so far north on the open seas. Natsuki shivered, standing close to Shizuru as the stood shoulder to shoulder.

Shizuru inhaled and exhaled taking in the scent of Natsuki. Shizuru looked down and saw Nina huddled in blankets and her coat passed out from the rocking boat. She looked forward and saw it then pointed out the light house for Natsuki to see. Natsuki nodded still shivering.

"Another hour and I promise you and Nina will be huddled in a warm futon next to a roaring fire. I'm sorry to take you so far from what you know but this is how I can see protecting you until we figure things out with the guy," Shizuru said. Natsuki shrugged.

"I just didn't think I was going to be meeting one of your parents under such circumstances," Natsuki joked as her teeth clattered.

"After our recent disputes I didn't think you would want to have anything to do with me," Shizuru confessed as the shore line of the small island loomed closer and closer. Natsuki sighed deeply and turned to Shizuru and bade Shizuru look at her. Their eyes met and both were caught by the confessions that only eyes could reveal.

"I was frustrated, am frustrated because what I want keeps running away from me," Natsuki whispered. Natsuki pressed a finger to Shizuru's lips before she could respond. "I can't bear to hear you say you can't right now," Natsuki looked forward out the window, "It breaks my heart when you do."

Shizuru nodded but took a chance and pulled Natsuki to her side and shared her warmth with her for one moment, one quiet moment before they pulled to the dock on the shore. What they didn't notice were the small twinkling eyes of a hopeful little girl watching two love struck fools.

Natsuki and Nina stood on the dock with their bags and watched as a woman flanked by two other younger women came toward them. Natsuki watched the graceful figure come closer and closer in heavy black pea coats, thick black pants, and boots. Natsuki's eyes furrowed when she looked to the woman's face. Not one single line, wrinkle, or flaw. Where Shizuru's eyes were the color of dried blood this woman had eyes the color of rain, a blue-grey so milky that only way to describe them were the color of rain clouds. Natsuki looked from the woman then the Shizuru as Shizuru walked up to the woman. There was a twinkle in both of their eyes. Then arms wound around bodies. When they broke looks the woman looked at Shizuru, and nodded in understanding.

"Mother this is Natsuki Kuga and her daughter Nina Kuga. Natsuki and Nina this is my mother High Priestess of the temple we shall be staying at. Her name is Hanako Fujino," Shizuru introduced the woman.

"This is Aya and Emi, and they will take your things and get you set up within the temple," Hanako looked at Natsuki. Natsuki felt her stare weigh her down, and look at her as if she were looking for something more than just a singer or a woman. It was as if she were looking for a reason to the question why. Then her milky gaze landed on her daughter and where Natsuki straightened her back and pretended to be keep her composure she watched Shizuru naturally and easily regard her mother. The way Shizuru looked upon her mother stood out.

"This is the woman?" Hanako asked with a gentleness to her voice and Shizuru nodded. When the woman's gaze fell on Natsuki for a second time if was different as if there was acceptance in her eyes instead of suspicion.

"You are a flower child, Hanako. You name is pretty," spoke a small voice. Shizuru laughed as Hanako regarded the child surprised. Shizuru lifted Nina in her arms and smiled. Shizuru's mother tiled her head regarding the scene of her daughter with a child and a smile lit up her face.

"Come, it is cold and dinner is being served. I will have your food sent to you please settle in. We can talk tomorrow until then welcome to Omoide no Shima," Hanako paused as she inhales and closed her eyes and looked to her daughter while carrying a child, "the Island of Memories."

Shizuru and Natsuki followed behind the mysterious woman as Shizuru shifted Nina to her back. Natsuki's nervous heart beat picked up a notch. Settling down in the houses they placed the bodyguard and the family were apart from the priestesses, and for that she was thankful.

Natsuki woke the next morning to the sounds of nature, birds, and swaying trees. She lay on her back in the smaller room on her surprisingly comfortable futon and stared at the ceiling, thinking. Shizuru looked just like her mother. Her mother knew something she did not that was very apparent. Then when Shizuru lifted Nina in her arms like her own guardian or a daughter the mother's eyes lit up. When she looked at Natsuki it was calculating but not malicious. Natsuki sighed as her craving for caffeine over rolled her desire to stay in her warm bed. The old traditional styled house was actually warmer than she expected and she walked into the living room and toward the kitchen area in hopes of coffee and a coffee maker. What she found as she silently slipped into the room was a kneeling Shizuru in the garb of a Shinto priestess. Red bottoms, and white top, and her hair drawn back.

She watched at Shizuru stood and put something together in front of her blocking Natsuki's view. Natsuki leaned against the entrance way and crossed her arms comfortable watching Shizuru. Then a pole made of folding parts appears with a large slightly curved blade attached to it. Natsuki knew it was a modified naginata and watched amazed at the grace in which Shizuru wielded the weapon in the room. You could hears Shizuru's feet lightly pound the floor matting, and you can hear her even breathing as she twisted turned, and spun her weapon. Natsuki watched her face and saw a mask of stone, and a faraway look as if she were not even there. She fought with such intensity in that small space as her breathing grew deeper, then she gasped and dropped her naginata and dropped to her knees on the floor clutching her shoulder. Natsuki rushed to her side and knelt in front of Shizuru. Shizuru's pain etched on her face as she let Natsuki move her hand from her shoulder. Natsuki was about to move the cloth to the side before Shizuru's hand caught her and stopped her.

"No, don't, I'm fine," She panted from the pain and the exertion. She made it to her knees and stayed kneeling in front of Natsuki as Natsuki did the same.

"I was wounded a very long time ago protecting someone I loved more than life its self," Shizuru confessed between breaths. Natsuki noticed it was the same place on her upper chest and shoulder that Reito had touched weeks ago, when Natsuki found her on the floor in the pool house.

"What's going on, Shizuru? I noticed that my brother and you can't be within 100 feet of each other or you both are about to collapse. I asked him what his relationship with you was once. I even asked if you two were lovers," Natsuki confessed blushed when she heard Shizuru laugh. Natsuki turned to the sound and smiled in return.

"He laughed just as you did, and by the way I miss the sound of your laugh. In high school you laughed all the time. God I remember when you were flocked by boys and girls alike just to be noticed. You were very popular," Natsuki said as she sat back on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest afraid that the confession would ruin her in Shizuru's eyes.

"I'll tell you a story. You can believe it or not. The facts around why this happened, to a specific unnamed high school boy and girl are still a mystery that makes no difference to solve," Shizuru paused and Natsuki nodded,

"One day a girl's life changed by an unlikely turn of events. Fuka Academy became a battleground and girls were forced to fight each other to save the people they cherish the most in this world. The details of the battles were not important but you were allowed two weapons. One particular little girl was quite good with a naginata," Shizuru smiled sadly at Natsuki as she watched her friend enthralled in the story, "Well in order to keep their loved ones safe and out of harm's way the girls had to fight each other," Shizuru looked into her hands as if she could still see the blood staining her skin, "Some people were better killers than others, some people were better at keeping their cherished one alive. Natsuki I…"

Shizuru couldn't get the words out. She couldn't let her finish the story. She just confessed she was a killer for the person she loved she just confessed that Reito was somehow involved but she was afraid Natsuki wouldn't understand.

"It was real," Natsuki whispered. Shizuru slowly looked up to Natsuki and didn't see a woman in disbelief, or a woman shunning her existence but a woman who had just had a secret verified. Something she believed was real and everyone thought was fake was a real, flesh and bone, live or die truth. Natsuki's eyes were wide and her lips wormed and 'O' as Shizuru nodded.

"That's why you were missing towards the end of senior year. How does Reito factor into the mix, he's not a girl?"

"He was the spiritual puppet of the Obsidian Prince," Shizuru confessed softly, "We are the only two that survived. He feels the pain I inflicted upon him during a final fight, and so do I since he used a poisoned sword. It was no one's fault just that of the tide of destiny."

Natsuki's head shook as she spoke softly with tears in her eyes, "Did Reito kill those girls as the Obsidian Prince?"

"I don't know," Shizuru lied. She knew for a fact her was responsible for at least three deaths but she was responsible for so much more. Shizuru sat back and watched as Natsuki digested all of this knowledge.

"I don't even know why I wanted to know all of this. It was so horrible. It was ugly and disgusting," Natsuki looked at Shizuru with a mixture of horror and disbelief, "How could you have done those things, Shizuru?" Natsuki whispered. Shizuru knew the question would come but she wasn't ready for the reality of the inquiry. She stood slowly, and spoke softly, gently, and sadly.

"When the person I loved was threatened nothing would stop me from protecting them. May it be my own life of the life of another, my loves life will be safe. I'm sorry Natsuki. I know this changes everything but I will not lie to you," Shizuru knelt back to her knees then placed her finger tips together and placed her head to the mat before Natsuki.

"I can't change the past, all I can do is ask for your forgiveness and the forgiveness of all those I have killed," Shizuru pleaded then slowly stood up and looked Natsuki in her green eyes, eyes full of sadness, then walked away to the sliding door.

"Who were you protecting?' Natsuki called out. Shizuru let a tear roll from her eyes and she brushed it away. She didn't look at the woman, she knew the woman watched her , she feel her eyes on her back. Shizuru shook her head. And whispered only one word.

"You."

She heard the gasp behind her. She heard the woman move to reach out for her. She remembered a time when she would have loved to have Natsuki reaching out to her, wanting, never letting her go, but at that moment all Shizuru wanted was to fix this situation and get off this Island of Memories.

The purification rituals had been finished and Shizuru walked quickly to the main temple house to take a shower she refused to go back to the house right not when the memories of Natsuki's face had haunted her during her rituals. She showered quickly and noticed a pair of jeans, heavy, socks, undergarments, and a heavy sweater laid out for her once she was through. When she walked from the shower to the exit she placed her hand on the door not wanting to go outside not wanting to be near a woman that despised her. With a deep breath she shouldered her responsibility and walked out on to the deck that went around the house and then connected to the house where Natsuki, Nina and Shizuru were staying. She shook her head when she was met with a welcome site of her mother in her priestess garb and a blanket over her legs looking out over the garden with a cup of tea and a teapot waiting. Shizuru sat and took her tea and sighed watching water vapor escape her mouth. They looked out over the perfect scene of manicured bushes, and stone walkways, and of course a pond with a traditional bridge flanked by a Zen sand garden.

"You told her then?" asked Hanako but with a finite tone. Shizuru wished there was something stronger than tea at the moment in time. Then as if reading her mind Hanako dropped liquid in the tea and Shizuru smiled and sipped.

"Did you tell her she was the person you were protecting?" Hanako whispered. He mother knew better than anyone that talking about the Hime's most treasured people was slightly taboo but this was her mother, a person she could never hide from and trusted with her life. Shizuru nodded once again, then stared at the tea in her cup as memories flooded her.

"You know I hate this island mother," Shizuru stated.

"I know and so do I. It is like the ancient Greek Temples of Mnemosyne when people would pilgrimage to worship the goddess of memories. Some would give up their memories and become blank slates and some would face their memories. Others would meditate and reflect on their memories. For some reason this place has always brought out the very best and the very worst memories in people. That's why I named it as such. You need to face your past daughter, but I think you already knew that and have begun that process," Hanako looked out over the garden. It was in these small moments when Shizuru felt her mother was the epitome of wisdom and grace.

Shizuru looked up from her tea cup and looked in her mother's line of sight. Raven colored hair black mixed with blues danced on the cold breeze as Natsuki stood on the bridge and looked at Shizuru. It was an open look but a look that Shizuru could not read. She continued to watch the woman then Natsuki's gaze broke as Nina ran into her mother's arms. Shizuru smiled as Natsuki spun with the girl and raised her high above her head then back down into a hug to her chest.

"I was shocked to see that motherhood looked so good on you, Shizuru," spoke Hanako. Shizuru knew her mother well enough to know that was not a tease but the truth. They do not speak of motherhood in jesting terms. Shizuru absently rubbed a spot in her lower abdomen where Rieto stabbed her and ruined all of those chances for motherhood. In a way she surmised that as the reason why she lived her live so recklessly. She would never have the chance to form a relationship let alone have a child and then there came Nina.

"I love that child mother as if I had given birth to her myself. I don't know what it is but that child had stolen what was left of my heart," Shizuru confided in Hanako.

"If this were the festival who would you be fighting for, Nina or Natsuki?"

"I can't answer that question for I love them both. I love Natsuki as a lover would and I Nina as a mother would. I have heard that the bond of motherhood is more powerful than those of a lover so I am very grateful I am not in the festival right now. I wouldn't have a chance. I'm too close," Shizuru waved back to Nina as the little girl waved from the bridge.

"I will be taking Nina tonight to sleep in the main house. You and Natsuki need to settle things. The child is sensitive and she knows more than she lets on and knows you and Natsuki are not right with each other," Hanako finally looked at her daughter sternly, "I am not saying bed the girl but Shizuru, my daughter, you both need each other tonight."

"How do you know mother?" Shizuru asked as her mother made to collect the tea and the blanket when Nina came running on the deck toward them.

"I talked to her, and she is in the same state as you, confused as hell," Hanako admitted with a smile then, "Hello Nina, what do you say you spend the night with us in the temple tonight and you see how her do things as priestesses. Maybe make you and honorary priestess for tonight."

"Mama, can I go with Grandma Hanako?" Nina sweetly asked and both Shizuru and Natsuki looked to Hanako wondering about the grandma title. But the saw the woman smile warmly and stretch out her hand to the little girl taking her hand.

"They won't mind Nina," Hanako shot them both a glance and then walked away with the child leaving both women in her wake.

"I didn't think my mother would take Nina so quickly," smiled Shizuru.

"I didn't think she would like being called a grandma by a child not of her own blood," spoke Natsuki surprised.

"She will take what she can get, and I love Nina as if she were my own," Shizuru turned to Natsuki, "If that is ok with you?"

"Oh of course, she loves you too," Natsuki looked down and played with the boards under feet, "Look we need to talk, I mean really talk, but I'm nervous."

"I'm sorry you are nervous around me, I know it hard to talk to someone like me," Shizuru started but cut short as Natsuki threw her hands in the air.

"You need to stop that. What happened to that confident, independent young woman in high school? Sometimes you are so self-deprecating and self-hating it drives me insane," Natsuki shouted, "I'm not afraid of you or nervous that you will kill me. I'm nervous because I love you so damn much and I'm afraid you will run away from me again."

Shizuru sighed and nodded glad that her confession that morning didn't make Natsuki hate her but they did need to talk. Shizuru walked Natsuki to the house they stayed in and once there they agreed there were hungry as it had gotten late and cold. Dinner was a silent affair for two women who needed to talk so badly then Shizuru walked to the door and opened it and motioned for Natsuki to get their jackets.

They began a walk that took them along lantern lit paths as they began to walk they began to speak and finally they found themselves back at their house and they sat on the deck just as Shizuru and Hanako had.

"We are skirting the real issue here Natsuki," Shizuru said sounding like her old self slightly playful.

"Yeah I guess we are. I'll go first," Natsuki took a deep breath, "Since you came back into my life I have begun to see my life in different shades of color, and found myself asking what if. What if you stayed with us? What if you didn't love me? What if we had gotten together in high school? I was shocked this morning when you said I was that person for you. I felt blessed to be loved that much. I often thought of us in high school and how you teased me mercilessly, and flirted. God could you flirt and I knew if you would have asked me to go out or something I would have."

"HA! Oh Natsuki, dear, you would not have. You would have played hard to get and that was one quality of many for which drew me to you. I too have been playing the what if game and found myself losing sight of my real agenda here," Shizuru paused, "When you fell off that stage I felt it was my fault for putting my emotions ahead of my job. What if I paid more attention? What if you didn't fall?" Shizuru swallowed, and placed her hand on Natsuki's that sat on the deck between them but looked out over the garden, "I loved you back then in high school. I love you now. I believe I will love you always," then Shizuru looked at Natsuki and shook her head, "I can't. Not until we bury this person that threatens you." Shizuru stood up and held her hand for Natsuki and walked them back into the house. Shizuru walked Natsuki to her door.

"I'm glad we don't have to hide things from each other anymore," Natsuki said as she spun on her toes and went to kiss Shizuru's cheek but kissed the side of her mouth instead, and then she was surprised to find Shizuru tilt her head and give access to her lips in a chaste kiss good night.

"I'm glad you understand,' Shizuru breathed as their kiss broke. Natsuki turned into her room and slid the door shut. Shizuru walked to her room went in then shut the door behind her. She took a deep breath. She felt better but her insides squirmed and a yearning need for her friend was acutely evident. She stripped off her clothes in the glow of the moonlight as it hit the paper. And then threw the futon on the floor with a heavy blanket. She debated wearing clothes, of putting on pajamas and met that half way with only a robe to caress her skin, and left the sash on the side of the futon.

She heard steps in the house and quickly reached for her gun and pointed it at the door as it swung open. Shizuru watched as Natsuki walked it to her room and looked down at Shizuru holding the gun pointed at her. Shizuru was stunned into stone. Natsuki came into her room in nothing but a robe except belted. Natsuki touched the gun and pushed it to the side and knelt to the floor.

"May I sleep with you tonight like I used to? Except for one request," Natsuki asked huskily. Shizuru swallowed noisily.

"What might that be?" Shizuru whispered. Natsuki leaned into Shizuru and then slowly, slowly, slowly, lay half on top of her and half to the side. Shizuru's gun was forgotten as she placed it to the side of the futon.

"Sleep with me, Shizuru. I want to wake up in each other's arms," Natsuki said as she slowly lowered her body into the side of Shizuru's and her head on Shizuru's shoulder.

"I see you are not giving me much choice in the matter," Shizuru joked tensely.

"No, I am not," Natsuki affirmed as she curled into Shizuru and against her better judgment Shizuru relaxed and let her arm cradle Natsuki to her. It was heavenly for both women as they simply lay I the others space. The night moved on and neither person moved for fear of ruining the moment. Finally sleep took the women.

Shizuru's dreams taunted her, and moved just out of reach, and then she finally caught the nymph like body and stood skin to skin, flesh to flesh with her dreams. Her mouth caught Natsuki's in Shizuru's dreams and she moaned. Then the dream began to fade and her arms her heavy, and there was a weight across her legs pinning her down. Shizuru slowly woke never wanting the dream to fade but afraid reality was nothing more than her dreams. Her eyes opened and looked around the room from on her back. Natsuki wound herself around her and Shizuru found the reason her departure from her dreams.

Natsuki's hot breath on her naked breast sent chills up and down her spine. And then her thigh had slipped between her own and pressed into her, drawing forth a slick wetness. She wished she would have worn pajamas last night but then she saw Natsuki was in the same situation in terms of clothing. Shizuru inhaled and caught the scent of them together and she swallowed. Natsuki then moved her thigh, and Shizuru tried not to moan but the gods were not kind. Natsuki's eyes fluttered open and looked down at herself and then up into Shizuru's eyes and saw raw unbridled lust coloring her eyes blood red. Natsuki licked her lips and moved once more and watched as Shizuru closed her eyes and arched her back. Natsuki now close to Shizuru's lips spoke.

"Tell me you can't and I'll stop," Natsuki's breathe tickled Shizuru's lips she was that close and slowly dropping her head closer. Shizuru swallowed and closed her eyes.

"I can't," Shizuru willed herself to say. Natsuki rolled off of Shizuru but then found herself on her back. Shizuru pinned her to the futon and looked down at her hovering close to her. Her thigh between Natsuki's, her hips brushing hers, and as she breathed deeply her breasts caressed hers. Natsuki swallowed as she saw Shizuru lick her lips.

"I said I can't not, that I won't," Shizuru softly growled then caught Natsuki's lips. Natsuki's eyes closed as she melted finally into the arms her angel. Finally after so long Natsuki could taste Heaven in Shizuru's lips, and hell in the way Shizuru teased her body, coaxed her to react to her touch. She never thought that loving Shizuru would be so urgent, yet slow at the same time. She arched as lips found her breast and she was lost into Shizuru's love.

The moment she gave in was the moment she knew she would never want to go back, and Natsuki was hers forever. She knew as soon as she felt Natsuki slick warm velvet that she was this woman's slave until her dying day. Her dreams would taunt her no longer. Her reality was far more pleasing. When Natsuki matched her rhythm, their dance brought them both to climax as Shizuru undulated against Natsuki's thigh. She collapsed on top of Natsuki and Natsuki's arms went around her shoulders and kissed her hair her temple, her cheeks, and finally softly her lips. Shizuru looked up into Natsuki's eyes, deep green from lust. Shizuru's sad look gazed away. Natsuki pulled her gaze back to look at her.

"Please don't tell me you regret this," Natsuki pleaded softly. She let a breath go when Shizuru shook her head and caressed Natsuki's shoulder and neck and cheeks and hair.

"Then what is it, Shizuru?"

"I want more but I don't know how to ask you," Shizuru admitted shyly. Natsuki laughed and flipped them over.

"I think you did just fine lover," Natsuki moaned as Shizuru's thigh met Natsuki once more. Then they both dove into the pool of sacred love between two people where destiny made their paths inevitable to avoid.


End file.
